See You Again
by randomizedthoughts
Summary: Graduation came and everyone had to go their separate ways. Mikan goes here and Natsume goes there. What would happen if they meet again? Find out. NxM Rated T just in case.. :D OOC... I think... COMPLETE. Epilogue is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Sara:: Hello minna-san! I'm back! Uhm.. This is the sequel for 'I swear to protect and love you forevermore'. Arigatou!! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed the story! This is for you guys. I hope that you'll like it. :) I still dunno if it's gonna be a oneshot or a not one shot.. :))**

**Natsume:: Shut up and get on with the story.**

**Sara:: Ahe..**

**Mikan:: Please review.. :) Thank you!**

**Sara:: Ruka, please do the honors.**

**Ruka:: And so our story begins.**

**Sara:: Oi. Ruka!! Where's Hotaru? (gets hit by the baka gun)**

**Hotaru:: Here dummy.**

**(disclaimer:: Gakuen Alice is not mine. But.. This fanfic is.)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_summary::_

_Graduation came and everyone had to go their separate ways. Mikan goes here and Natsume goes there. Two years had passed and they see each other again for the second time. Yes.. They still like each other, but.. Will they have the courage to tell it again? NxM RxH_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**See You Again**

**Chapter 1: See you again**

It was that time of year, that everyone has to say their goodbyes. Graduation. It was 6 am and the ceremony begins at exactly 8 am. Our dear brunette was sleeping soundly in her room when suddenly, her alarm clock rang.

"Huh? What?" Mikan spoke as she sat up. "Darn clock. Oh well.." Mikan stood up and went to get her garments and took a bath. She wore a white nightgown. Her hair was kind of messy but just a little brush would do the trick.

**Mikan's POV**

I got all my garments and went straight to the washroom. It's graduation today. I let out a sigh. I never wanted this day to come. This is the day when Natsume and I would go our separate ways. I hate it.

Natsume…

I quickly took a shower and dressed up. I went out and fixed my hair. I tied it in a neat pony tail. It was a special event so I had to look my best in every way but in the simplest possible way. No make-ups. Well, maybe a little foundation. That's all.

I checked the clock and it was already 6:30 a.m. 30 minutes before breakfast. I wonder… What shall I do? Hmm..

I went out of my room and out of the dormitories. I didn't know where I was going. My feet just walked me. Out of the blue, I suddenly stopped. I looked around and saw the Sakura tree. Someone was there. His face was covered by his manga. He has raven-hair. That could only be one person. Natsume Hyuuga, the one I love.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

"Natsume!" Mikan called the raven-haired boy.

'_Only one person.. Mikan.._' he thought. He slid his manga off of his face showing his oh so handsome crimson eyes that could melt anyone. Mikan quickly ran and sat beside him. "Being early today? Getting excited are we?" he raised a brow at her.

"No.. I'm not excited." She looked at his crimson eyes while he looked at her auburn eyes.

"Hm?"

"Well.. You see… It's graduation. And…" tears started to form in her eyes. She just can't bear that they'll be separated from each other after this day. The tears then ran down her cheeks. She's crying. (duh!)

"Oi. Why are you crying, little girl?" Natsume moved closer to her then placed his hands on her cheeks. He wiped her tears away.

"Well… Since it's graduation… After the ceremony…" she told him in between sniffs, she paused. "We have to… We have to… Go our separate ways. And… And-" before she could finish what she was about to say. She felt warmth over her body. Natsume hugged her so tight.

"I don't want that too." He whispered to her ear and let go of her.

"Natsume… I want you to know.. that… Even if we're far from each other, you'll always be the one that I'll love." Mikan promised him.

"Same here." Natsume lifted her chin and placed his lips against hers. Mikan closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Natsume placed his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him. It was a deep and passionate kiss, for who knew.. This might be their last. After some time, Natsume broke the kiss and they both gasped for air.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Natsume sort of teased Mikan.

Mikan just smiled at him. "Yes. I did."

"Hn." He smirked then his smirk then turned to a smile. "I bet you did."

"Like you didn't." Mikan giggled. "I love you Natsume."

"I love you too polka."

"Pervert!" Mikan suddenly hugged Natsume which made Natsume lie on the ground and Mikan was on top of him, Mikan was only supported by her knees and hands (that makes her somehow a few inches above Natsume). Natsume then snaked his arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him (it actually made her fall on him).

"Itai." Natsume scowled.

"It was your fault! You pulled me!" They were in a very awkward position. Natsume was under Mikan and Mikan was on top of him. Mikan sorta made Natsume her bed while Natsume made her like his pillow (he was hugging her, remember?).

"Hn."

"Hn all you want pervert!" Mikan smiled. "What time is it anyway?" Natsume looked at his watch and signaled her that it's time for breakfast. Mikan immediately tried to get off him because she was already hungry. But Natsume didn't let her go easily. He held on to her tightly and kissed her again, but only for a short while. Then he let her go and Mikan immediately stood up.

"Pervert! Come on. I'm hungry." The brunette beamed smiled at him. She extended her hand at he grabbed it, she pulled him up. Sakura leaves were falling everywhere. One landed on Mikan's head and Natsume brushed it away. "Arigatou!"

"Hn."

They continued to walk with their hands clasped together and their fingers intertwined. As soon as they reached the dining hall, everyone, except Hotaru and Ruka, stared at them. Seeing Natsume with the nullifying girl with their hands together and fingers intertwined, who wouldn't stare? Natsume and Mikan sat together beside Hotaru and Ruka.

"Baka. You're late." Hotaru coldly said to her best friend.

"Gomen Hotaru." Mikan then started to eat her food.

After eating, it was about 7:45, everyone had been called to gather. In the assembly, the students were lined up neatly according to their class. As soon as everyone had settled down, the ceremony began.

(skipping ceremony part sorry!!! Don't sue me! Please..)

After the ceremony, Mikan was walking alone when she passed by the Sakura tree. No one was there. '_Hm… Where could Natsume be…_' she thought as she walked to the tree that held all their memories together from beginning to end. She sat down, rested her back against its sturdy stump (is that what you call it?). She waited there for him. Sakura leaves were falling. The rustling of the leaves can be heard. Also the speaking of students. '_Where are you Natsume? It's almost time to leave…_'

"Oi." A voice came from a branch. It was a voice that was so familiar. Mikan looked up to see who it was.

"Natsume." She gave him her brightest, warmest, and biggest smile ever. Natsume then returned a smile at her. He jumped down from the branch and landed quietly on the ground. "Still the ever famous Black Cat."

"Don't call me that. I forgot about that. That was my past and not my present."

"Hehe." Mikan laughed. She stood up and hugged Natsume, Natsume returned the hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She started to cry. "I don't want us to be separated."

"I'm gonna miss you too. And I'm sure, that we will see each other again, Mikan."

"Natsume, whatever happens, you'll always be the one I'll love from past to present and present to future. And that would never change. You'll always be the man in my heart." Mikan looked at his crimson eyes and showed her the same thing.

"I love you Mikan. I won't forget you."

"I love you too Natsume." Mikan hugged him tighter. Natsume then lifted her chin and kissed her. It was long. Deep and passionate. Full of love that over-flowed in their hearts. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. '_I guess… This is it… Hyuuga Natsume, I'll love you forever_' she thought.

'_It's time. Mikan Sakura, I'll wait for you even if it will take forever.._' he thought.

"Mikan."

"Natsume.." She paused. "I guess, this is goodbye."

"No, it's not. It's just see you again." Natsume assured her that they will again meet in the future.

"Hm. Yeah."

"I love you." They both said in unison. Then they parted both ways.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: Tada! Okay. I've decided to make it a not oneshot. :D yey! Haha. I hope you liked it.**

**Mikan:: Will we meet again?**

**Sara:: I won't tell you:D It'll spoil everything.**

**Mikan:: Aww… Okay.**

**Sara:: Anyways. Please review. :D**


	2. During Those Years

**Sara:: Ohayo / Konnichi wa / Konban wa minna-san! Arigatou!!! Thank you so much for reviewing chapter 1:D I'm really happy. :D**

**Natsume:: Yeah yeah. You're happy. So what?**

**Sara:: (vein pops out) (fakes a smile) Anyways.. He he he.. Mi-chan, please do the honors.**

**Mikan:: Hai! And again, our story begins.**

**Sara:: It's just like an introduction.. ahehe.. Gomen!**

**[disclaimer:: I will never own Gakuen Alice and it's characters**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Natsume.." She paused. "I guess, this is goodbye."_

"_No, it's not. It's just see you again." Natsume assured her that they will again meet in the future._

"_Hm. Yeah."_

"_I love you." They both said in unison. Then they parted both ways._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2:: During Those Years…**

**Him…**

Natsume Hyuuga, a name known world-wide, owner of a big company with many branches across the globe. The man who caught Mikan Sakura's heart. After graduation, he never set an eye on any other girl. He was loyal to his Mikan and would never want to let her down.

**Her…**

Mikan Sakura, once a no-star nullifier, now the manager of a big company known across Japan. A very popular singer and the perfect model, many companies are after her offering her modeling jobs but she let them down. A woman known with a very expensive smile that could surpass anything. The woman who had changed the cold Natsume Hyuuga and at the same time, his lover. He had many suitors but also let them down, the only man in his heart is Natsume Hyuuga.

**Them…**

Hotaru Imai, also known as the ice queen, and she is currently the business partner of Natsume Hyuuga. She's still Mikan Sakura's ever so cold yet caring best friend. She's currently Ruka Nogi's fiancé. One of Mikan's connection to Natsume Hyuuga, but would barely help her out. A very known inventor who invents new gadgets and other things for her own use.

Ruka Nogi, the animal lover who is now Mikan Sakura's co-worker, and at the same time a veterinarian. He captured the heart of Hotaru Imai who was said to have no interest in guys before. Former lover of Mikan Sakura during their childhood days but gave her to Natsume thinking he deserves her better. The fiancé of Hotaru Imai.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

During those years…

**Mikan's POV**

I live in a sort of mansion, it was neither big nor small, just right. It's kind of lonely though… I live here only with maids and butlers.

I looked out past my bedroom window. The rain poured hard. I let out a sigh. Suddenly, a raven-haired guy passed my mind, Natsume Hyuuga. Again, I let out a sigh. I always wished to see him again. He did tell me that we'll see each other again… 'But when would that happen? Will it ever happen?' I asked myself.

_**Normal POV**_

_Flashback_

_Mikan and Natsume were together now._

_It was raining hard in the academy. Mikan Sakura was running towards the girls' dorm._

"_I'm gonna be sick!" Mikan told herself. She kept running and running. Until she slipped and fell on her butt. "Ow…It hurts…"_

"_Oi." Natsume called._

"_What now Natsume?" Mikan stood up. "Great. I'm soggy. Much more soggy." Mikan looked at her boyfriend. He was using an umbrella. She went near him and under the umbrella. "Can I stay under your umbrella?" She asked pleadingly._

"_Hn." was his only answer._

"_I-I-Its c-c-c-cold…" Mikan was shivering._

"_Your fault."_

"_W-W-Whate-e-ever Na-Na-Natsume…" she replied, getting kind of annoyed. "P-Please w-walk m-me t-to t-t-the d-d-d-dorm."_

"_No." he answered flatly._

"_P-Please…"_

"_No."_

"_F-Fine… I-I'll walk t-there." she told him. She was about to step out of the umbrella when someone suddenly wrapped an arm around her petite waist. "W-What n-now?"_

"_Where do you think you're going little girl?"_

"_T-To m-my dorm." She was still shaking._

"_I'll take you there, Mi-kan." He emphasized each syllable of her name._

"_A-Arigatou." They then walked to the dorm._

_In front of Mikan's dorm…_

"_A-Arigatou…" she told him before she entered her room. But before she could even take a step inside, Natsume had grabbed her wrist. "W-What n-now?" She looked at him. Natsume pulled her closer to him and enclosed her with a hug._

"_Baka." He whispered in her ear. "Why did you let yourself get wet?" _

_She didn't answer. Instead, she responded to his hug._

_End of flashback_

_**End of Normal POV**_

**Mikan's POV**

"I wish you're here…" She told herself. A knock was heard.

"The door is opened. Please come in." I told the person on the other side of the door. The door opened and I saw that the person was wearing a blue checkered uniform. It was Aya, a very dependable person. "Yes Aya-chan?"

"Ms. Sakura, your car is already outside." She informed me. I let out a sigh.

'_Work again…_' I thought. "Yes." I stood up, got my things and went out of the room. She made way for me to pass. "Arigatou."

"You're welcome Ms. Sakura." She bowed. I gave her a smile in return.

I went down, out of the door, and a butler came to me with an umbrella and opened the door.

"Please take care Ms. Sakura." The butler told me. I smiled then nodded.

"I will. Thank you." Then I entered the car and went to work.

**Natsume…**

**Natsume's POV**

I was in my office the whole time expecting to receive a lot of forms and contracts. But, for the first time, none came. It was still raining. I let out a sigh.

I suddenly remembered the time when it was raining hard in the academy and Mikan was running. I chuckled as I reminisced.

'Being a boss of a company of a company is hard, what more becoming the boss of a company known world wide.' I thought. I was getting promoted as the boss of the world wide affairs tomorrow. I let out a sigh. If only Mikan was here, it would make everything better.

She was always there even if I throw bad words at her even if I insult her. She was different from those fan girls I had before. They chased me around wherever I go. Unlike Mikan, it was always a coincidence when we meet somewhere. I remember promising her that we'll meet again, but… Can I still keep that? Well, there's always that possibility 'coz we meet by coincidence. Even after graduation, I never set an eye on any other woman that Mikan Sakura.

As I thought of Mikan more, I opened a drawer and saw there a picture. It was Mikan and I. She was hugging me from behind while I just looked annoyed, but inside, I was happy. Mikan also has a copy of this, I wonder if she still has it… Then someone knocked on the door.

"Hn. Come in."

"Mr. Hyuuga, the meeting is about to start." My secretary, Anna, informed me.

"Hn. I'll just go there." Then she went out. I let out a sigh. I stood up and headed for the conference room.

'Mikan…' I thought.

**End of POV**

**Ruka and Hotaru…**

**Normal POV**

The couple are now in a fancy Italian restaurant in the mall.

"Hon." A tall, blonde man with blue sapphire eyes called his fiancé.

"What now Ruka?" A girl with short jet black hair with purple eyes looked at him.

"Do you think Mikan and Natsume would me again?" he asked her.

"Hmm… That maybe."

"Why?"

"Well, Natsume getting promoted to head of the world wide affairs in the company, so… There's a possibility that Hyuuga's company and Mikan's company would have a meeting some time soon." A glint showed in her eyes.

"You sound so sure."

"Hn." She replied emotionlessly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: There! Yey! I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I promise to do better next time:(**

**Mikan:: Please review!**

**Ruka:: Please send your suggestions too.**

**Natsume:: Damn.**

**Sara:: Right… Anyways. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you also to the adding this story to your favorites. Also for those who added the story to their alert list. Thank you so much:)**

**All:: Ja!**


	3. Meeting

**Sara:: Yey! Chapter 3 is here:D**

**Natsume:: Don't get too excited baka.**

**Mikan:: Don't mind him. Hehe.**

**Sara:: Anyways, Hotaru, please do the-**

**Hotaru:: Yeah yeah. And the story begins…**

**Ruka:: Disclaimer, she does not own Gakuen Alice.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Natsume Hyuuga, a name known world-wide, owner of a big company with many branches._

_Mikan Sakura, once a no-star nullifier, now the manager of a big company. A very popular singer and the perfect model._

_Hotaru Imai currently the business partner of Natsume Hyuuga. Currently Ruka Nogi's fiancé._

_Ruka Nogi, the animal lover who is now Mikan Sakura's co-worker, and at the same time a veterinarian._

"_Well, Natsume getting promoted to head of the world wide affairs in the company, so… There's a possibility that Hyuuga's company and Mikan's company would have a meeting some time soon." A glint showed in her eyes._

"_You sound so sure."_

"_Hn." She replied emotionlessly._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 3:: Meeting**

Two years have passed ever since graduation. Both, Natsume and Mikan, busy with their work being heads of big companies, barely had time to rest and have free time.

**Mikan's POV**

'Being the head of a very large company is hard. It's a good thing Ruka's there to help me..' I let out a sigh. 'How I wish that Natsume would be here to help me.. What could he be doing now…' The door creaked open revealing a tall, blonde man with blue sapphire eyes.

"Hey Ruka!"

"Mikan, you have a meeting today." He reminded me. I almost forgot.

"Thanks Ruka! I almost forgot! Hahaha." I laughed. "Anyways, so… How's you and Hotaru?"

"We're okay. Going strong." He told me.

"Ah. Good for you!" I smiled. I was really happy for my best friend because her fiancé is a very kind and caring man. But… Poor Ruka, I hope Hotaru doesn't blackmail him with his pictures. How I wish Natsume and I are together..

"Uhm.. The meeting will start at 1 pm." He informed.

"Hai! What time is it?" I asked while preparing my things. He looked at his watch.

"12 noon."

"Ah. I'll be down by 12:20, I'll just fix this mess. Meet you in the lobby."

"Hai!" He left.

**End of POV**

**Ruka's POV**

As I closed the door behind me, I let out a sigh. If only she knew that she would be meeting with Natsume. But… I guess it's okay since both of them wanted to see each other.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

Mikan arranged her desk, sorted out trash from files to forms. She opened a drawer and saw a picture. She got it and examined it. It was **their **picture. Mikan was hugging Natsume from behind while Natsume just looked annoyed.

"I remember this…" Mikan told herself as she placed the picture on her desk. She got tape and taped it there. "There!" After fixing her things, she got out a golden locket from a box. It was Natsume's present for her on her birthday.

_Flashback (sorry! I didn't put this before…)::_

_It was the brunette's birthday. Mikan was running all around campus looking for Natsume. She stopped by the Sakura tree finding him seated there. She went closer to him._

"_Hi Natsume!" she smiled at the raven-haired boy._

"_Hn. What now Polka?"_

"_Wanna come with me to Central Town?" she didn't mind the polka comment._

"_No." He continued to read his manga._

"_Please…" She pleaded._

"_No."_

"_Pretty please…" She pleaded even more._

"_No."_

"_Oh come on Natsume. Just today. Please. And.. It's my birthday anyway. So.. please come with me."_

"_Why not ask Imai?" He lowered his manga._

"_Uhm… Please come with me!!!"_

"_Ugh! Fine!" He gave up. He stood up and placed the manga in his pocket._

"_Yey yey yey!!!" Mikan jumped and jumped._

_They went to the bus stop, Mikan still jumping in happiness._

"_Stop that Baka." Getting annoyed, he glared at her._

"_Hmph." She stopped._

_The bus came. They went in and sat at the farthest row. After 15 minutes, they arrived in central town._

"_Howalons!!! Natsume! I'll just buy ne?" Her eyes sparkling._

"_Hn."_

"_Yey!" she ran off._

'_It's her birthday…' he thought. He looked around the shops to see what he could give her. He stopped in front of a shop when he saw the golden locket. He examined it, thinking if that would be okay. He went in and bought the locket. It was placed in a white box with a light blue ribbon. He walked a little and found a tree. He sat down and grabbed his manga._

_After some time, the brunette had shown up with a box of Howalons. She sat down beside Natsume and placed the box in between his legs._

"_What now? You dragged me here then left me." He told her emotionlessly._

"_Gomen…"_

"_Hn." He took out the white box and threw it at her._

"_What's this?" she looked at it with interest._

"_Open it Baka." She followed what he said and found there a golden locket with her name engraved on it. Her eyes widened in shock._

"_Na-Natsume. I like it! Thank you!!!"_

_Ever since that day, she always wore the locket._

**End of flashback…**

She got her things and walked out the door. She headed for the lobby. As soon as she met up with Ruka, they rode the company car and headed to the meeting.

(fast forward…)

As they reached their destination, they immediately headed toward the room.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon… Who would we be meeting?"

"I still don't know…" he lied. '_You'll find out soon…_'

"Okay. Here we are." They stopped in front of the door. One of the men in black suits opened the door. "Arigatou!" she smiled.

"My pleasure, Ms. Sakura."

Ruka and Mikan went in the room not knowing who were there. Mikan who was not yet facing the board of members, was recognized by someone.

'_Mi-Mikan!?_' a person thought as she saw the brunette.

"Welcome Ms. Sakura. Thank you for attending the meeting even though of your hectic schedule." An old man shook her hand.

"It's okay. Thank you too for the invite." She smiled. Please take a seat.

"Hai." Another man in a black suit gestured her to her seat. She still has no idea who was there.

"Ms. Sakura,"

"Arigatou."

'_She still haven't changed…_' a person thought again. Mikan looked at everyone in the room, starting from the old man down to the last person. She saw a man with raven-hair who was looking at her. It took her some time to recognize him.

"Na-Natsume?" She muttered in a very inaudible voice.

'_I guess she finally recognizes me._' He thought as he took a good look at her. His eyes got caught by a golden locket. '_She really kept it huh?_'

The meeting went on… (let's skip that part…)

After the meeting, Mikan waited for everyone to get out of the room. Ruka was there waiting for her but she signaled him to wait for her outside. Natsume just stayed in the room. After everyone had left…

"Na-Natsume?! I-Is that really you?!" she stood up. Her voice could be heard from outside.

"What? Can't believe that it's me huh Polka?" he stood up too.

"You're still a pervert up to now?"

"I really can't believe the fact that you, the former no-star is now the head of a known company across Japan."

"Well, better believe it." She went closer to him. She smiled at him.

"You haven't changed at all Baka."

"You haven't changed too Pervert."

"Hn."

"You still use that? Hehe. Same old Natsume." Mikan hugged him. "I missed you so much." Mikan tightened her hug. "How have you been?"

"I missed you too." He snaked his arms around her. "Okay. I guess." They stayed like that for a while. A knock was heard. It ruined their moment. They broke the hug.

"It's really great to see you again."

"Like I said before, we'll see each other again."

"How did you know?" Mikan asked him starting to get confused.

"I just know."

"Right." Another knock was heard. "I better get going…." Mikan looked down.

"Me too…"

"Yeah… It was really great to see you again." She smiled at him.

"Hn." He returned a smile.

"I guess… We'll see each other again." She paused. "Ja ne, Natsume."

"Ja ne.."

Mikan went out the door.

"You two met again." Ruka looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm happy about that." She was blooming. Her cheeks were in light shades of pink and her eyes were blazing with happiness.

"I'm happy for you. Do you still love him?" He asked. Mikan didn't answer. She was too happy thinking about him. "Mikan???? Are you there?" he waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh? Ha-hai! I'm here."

"I asked, Do you still love him?"

"Uhm…" She paused for a while. '_Do I still love him…Of course I do!_' "Yeah… I do."

"Did you tell him?"

"Uhm… No…" She looked down.

"Hmm.. Okay." They went back to their office and continued their work.

'_Natsume… I love you._' Mikan thought.

**With Natsume..**

"Mr. Hyuuga, would you want a cup of coffee?" his assistant asked.

"No." the assistant went out.

"So Hyuuga, you met my best friend again."

"Hn.."

"So… Tell me…"

"What?" Getting a bit annoyed.

"Do you still like her?"

"Hn." He responded.

"Oh." Hotaru knew what he meant. He meant that he still loves her.

"Did you tell her?"

"…" He didn't respond.

"Oh." Hotaru again knew what he had meant. "Why?"

"None of your business."

"Hn." She answered him mockingly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**End of chapter 3! Yey!**

**Sara:: Sorry if it's not that good.. I was kinda tired and all so yeah…**

**Mikan:: Please review.**

**Ruka:: Please give comments and suggestions.**

**Natsume:: Hn.**

**Hotaru:: Or else… bwahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Everyone except Natsume:: (sweat drop)**

**All:: Ja!!!!**


	4. jealousy blooms

**Sara:: hello everyone! I'm sorry for the grammatical errors I made.. I'm trying my best:D Uhm.. Thank you so much for the reviews:D I really appreciate them. I'll try to reply to your reviews. :D oh yeah.. please no flames.. Arigatou.**

**Natsume:: Yeah right.. Quit blabbering and get on with it.**

**Mikan:: I wonder what would happen…**

**Hotaru:: Baka.**

**Sara:: Ahe… Ruka kindly-**

**Ruka:: And the story begins…**

**[disclaimer:: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Do you still like her?"_

"_Hn." He responded._

"_Oh." Hotaru knew what he meant. He meant that he still loves her._

"_Did you tell her?"_

"…" _He didn't respond._

"_Oh." Hotaru again knew what he had meant. "Why?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Hn." She answered him mockingly._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 4:: Jealousy blooms**

It has been 3 weeks ever since they met after 2 years of not hearing anything about each other.

Mikan had a day-off from work and so did Natsume. Mikan decided to go to the mall with Tsubasa.

_**Andou Tsubasa..**_

_**25 years old**_

_**Mikan's co-worker**_

But oblivious to her, Natsume was also going to the mall.

Natsume brought with him his cousin, Michiyo. (A/N:: original character:D)

_**Hyuuga Michiyo**_

_**19 years old**_

_**college student**_

_**Natsume's closest cousin**_

The mall…

A fountain could be located in the middle of the mall. It has 4 floors. The first floor consists of the grocery, some stalls and shops for clothes. The second floor contains the department store, stalls, and shops for clothes and shoes. The third floor has shops for gadgets and electronics. And the last but not the least, the fourth floor. This is where you'll find the cinemas.

Mikan and her co-worker, Tsubasa, are currently walking around the fountain while Natsume and Michiyo are walking somewhere in the second floor.

"Ne, Tsubasa-sempai.." Mikan looked at him while they continued walking, "What do you want to do now?"

"Hm.. I don't know with you Mi-chan." He answered while looking around when he spotted a raven haired man who seems so familiar. '_I know that guy. He awfully looks like.._' he stopped at the thought of it and looked at the cheerful Mikan beside him. He wanted to hug Mikan but he can't 'coz of his fiancé, Misaki the pink haired girl, also a sempai of Mikan. And because of the infamous Natsume Hyuuga that can kill him anytime with his deathly glares. '_Hyuuga Natsume! Wait. It is him!_' he continued the thought. '_Who's that girl with him.. She has dark brown hair with auburn eyes like Mikan's. They seem so close. Hmm.._' Mikan looked at his sempai.

"Ne, are you okay?" Mikan poked him. He snapped back to reality.

"Ha-hai! So.. What now kohai?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"Uhm.. Uhm.." Mikan thought. "I can't think of anything."

"Hm.. You wanna eat first 'coz… I'm-" he was cut off when their tummies made grumbling sounds.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." She answered while laughing her head off. (a/n:: only an expression.) They went to this Japanese restaurant. And it so happens that the Hyuugas own the restaurant. So… That means that more or less, Natsume would be eating there.

"So.. What do you want?" Tsubasa asked. "My treat."

"Uhm.. I just want chicken teriyaki." She answered. "Wait.. No no no no!!" she protested.

"No. My treat" he insisted.

"Eh… Fine." She gave up. "Anyways.. I'll find a seat for us." She went in the restaurant while Tsubasa lined-up in the counter. Mikan looked around and saw two empty seats. "Ah.. This would be okay." She sat down waiting for Tsubasa.

"Oi. Shadow freak." A voice called Tsubasa.

'_Shadow freak?? I'm only called that by.. by.. Hyuuga!_' he turned around to see who it was. He was right. It was Natsume. "Hey Natsume. I really wish you'd call me with a senpai or sempai."

"Hn." Was his only response. " I see that you're buying in our family's restaurant."

"This is **your** family's restaurant?!" his eyes widened in shock. But he regained his composure afterwards. "I see."

"Ne, Natsume. Let's eat. I'm hungry…" a girl nagged. She was clinging to his arm. She had dark brown hair and auburn eyes. She was 3 years younger that Natsume. She's in second year college.

"I guess you have a new girl eh Natsume?" he was teasing him.

"What are you saying shadow freak? She's my cousin."

"Oh.." Tsubasa was flabbergasted at this.

"Thought she was my girl friend?" Natsume raised a brow at him.

"Ahe.. Anyways.."

"We'll be going."

"Right." Natsume and his cousin went in. '_What if Mikan sees them? She might get the wrong idea.. Oh no.._' he thought.

"Sir, may I take your order?" A lady asked him.

"Ah.. Hai!" He told him their orders and the lady took them.

Mikan was sitting with her legs crossed and one of her elbows was on the table, she rested her chin on the palm. '_What's taking Tsubasa-sempai so long…_' she gave a sigh. She looked around and something caught her eye. A raven haired boy with crimson eyes and a girl who has dark brown hair and auburn eyes. The girl was clinging to him. She noticed the guy, it was Natsume. Mikan couldn't help but feel hurt but she still managed to kept a smile on her face but it was obvious she was faking it because her eyes were showing pain. She was still looking at them when Natsume looked at her direction.

'_Kuso..._' Natsume though. '_That Baka might get the wrong idea. Kuso.._' he cursed in his thoughts.

**Mikan's POV**

Sitting here is boring.. Ugh! I don't know what to do!! Why is Tsubasa-sempai taking so long..

Okay… I noticed someone with messy raven hair. He also has crimson eyes.. Wait.. Messy raven hair, crimson eyes. No.. That's Natsume! But.. Who's the girl?

I got hurt as I looked at them. They're so close to each other. Natsume doesn't seem to nudge her away. I let out a sigh.

Great. He saw me. I guess he's thinking.. _Ha! That Polka is an old maid. Not having a boyfriend. Tch._ Ugh! Why the hell should I even bother!?!?!?

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

"Natsume!" Mikan called out while waving her hand at him.

'_Weird.._' he though. He went to where she was with the girl. "Hn. What now?"

"Oh nothing.. Just wanted to say hi." She answered him still smiling.

"Hn. Whatever." He turned away and sat at the table behind Mikan's. '_Isn't she hurt? Or she's just pretend.._' he thought. He then turned his attention to Michiyo.

"Uhm.. Natsume.. Who's she?" Michiyo looked at her. "She's really pretty. I like her hair. And.. We have the same color of eyes you know."

"Yeah.. She was my partner ever since she entered our school before. She's always smiling at everyone." He answered reminiscing the past.

"Hey. I noticed that you're getting soft already. Is that because of her?" Michiyo smirked.

"None of your business." He answered a little coldly yet with a gentle tone.

"There you go again.." Michiyo let out a sigh.. "Anyways.. What do you want?"

While they were discussing, Tsubasa went to Mikan with the food. Mikan was looking at the so-called couple.. (a/n:: that's only for Mikan)

"I guess you saw them."

"…" She didn't respond.

"Oi Mi-chan are you there?" he waved his hand in front of her.

She snapped out of the reverie. "Yeah. Anyways.. Let's eat!"

'_So.. They're together now huh?_' Natsume thought a he saw the shadow freak with **his** Mikan. '_I won't let him have her.. If I can't, then no one will.._'

After the mall-ing thing…

Mikan went home. She went straight to her room and sat by the window crying her heart out.

**Mikan's POV**

Damn you Natsume! You promised me that I'll be the only one! But who was that girl?! I HATE YOU NATSUME!!! Liar! Heartbreaker!

I let go of the though.. Oh well.. I guess.. I should just forget about it.

But, why didn't he tell me?! I was very happy to see him again and excited for something.. But.. Ugh! Mikan?! What are you thinking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I was lying down on my bed, my arms under my head. The only thought in my mind right now is that Mikan promised… Why? I know her very well.. She's not like that. What happened over those years..

Mikan..

I know she's hurt when she saw us… But.. Why didn't she even react?! Why does she always keep that smile on her face?!

Great.. She's with that shadow freak.. Wonder how they came to be.. But.. Mikan told me that he loves him only like a brother.. But now.. Everything turned the other way around..

Natsume!!!!!! Stop thinking!! And do something! Why didn't you explain to her!? You Baka!

My thought shouted at me.. Yeah.. Why didn't I? I really am a baka when it comes to this..

Kuso (shit)!

**End POV**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: Tada! It's finished! Finally! Yey! Please review:D**

**Mikan:: Please send your suggestions too:D**

**Ruka:: No FLAMES please.**

**Sara:: Oi Natsume.. Why didn't you explain? Hm?**

**Natsume:: You're the author.. Dummy.**

**Sara:: (gets his by the Baka Gun)**

**Hotaru:: Hyuuga's right. You ARE a dummy.**

**Sara:: Hotaru meanie:P**

**All:: Ja!**


	5. Explain

**Sara:: Hello minna-san! Arigatou!! Thank you so much for the reviews:D (bows repeatedly) This is my gift to all of you:D**

**Mikan:: Happy Holidays! (smiles)**

**Natsume:: Tch.**

**Ruka:: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

**--**

_lyrics_

'_thoughts'_

**emphasis**

**--**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Great.. She's with that shadow freak.. Wonder how they came to be.. But.. Mikan told me that she loves him only like a brother.. But now.. Everything turned the other way around.._

_Natsume!!!!!! Stop thinking!! And do something! Why didn't you explain to her!? You Baka!_

_My thought shouted at me.. Yeah.. Why didn't I? I really am a baka when it comes to this.._

_Kuso (shit)!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 5:: Explain**

Ever since that incident in the mall, Mikan has been avoiding Natsume, everyone has noticed that. The Ice Queen made a plan to make things between them. Ruka, Permy, Koko, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and the two upper classmen too, namely Tsubasa and Misaki. Well… They were forced by the Ice Queen through, of course, blackmailing.

They are currently discussing the plan in Hotaru's house. Hotaru asked a day-off from Natsume while Ruka asked a day-off from Mikan, and… they both agreed.

"So… If we do this, they'll be… Okay again?" Mochu asked Hotaru, slightly doubting the plan. And because of doubting… He gets hit by the baka gun.

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Itai!!" Mochu complained.

"Tch. You deserved it." The Ice Queen replied coldly. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Well… I guess that's okay 'coz it's almost Christmas and a reunion would be great." Anna somehow agreed with the plan.

"Okay. Any more objections?" Hotaru shot each one a glare.

"…"

"None? Good. Let's start." Hotaru directed them on what to do.

**Anna, Nonoko, Misaki - food**

**Yuu, Permy, Tsubasa – decoration and other things for Christmas**

**Mochu, Koko - activities**

**Hotaru, Ruka – invitations**

"Matte, Hotaru onee-chan," Misaki-sempai interrupted. "Where would we be doing this.. reunion?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes! Here!"

"Ah.. Hai!" Misaki turned away and went to where Anna and Nonoko were.

Everyone was busy with the preparations while Mikan was sitting in her office.

"I wonder what everyone else are doing…" Mikan let out a sigh. She checked her Messenger. '_No one's online.. Hmm.._' Mikan thought.

_Knock Knock_

"Sakura-sama, may I enter?" a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Hai." Mikan answered while looking at her laptop. A girl with jet black hair and dark brown eyes entered. "Hai Ichi-chan?"

_**Saruwatari Ichi**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Mikan's assistant secretary**_

"Sakura-sama, you have a scheduled meeting with the Hyuuga co. in 30 minutes."

"Hai. Arigatou Ichi-chan."

"You're welcome Sakura-sama." Mikan nodded in reply and Ichi went out of the room.

**Mikan's POV**

Ugh… Why does it always have to be them? Is this a sign?

Oh Kami-sama, please help me. What should I do?

I let out a sigh.

MIKAN!!! WAKE UP GIRL! DON'T LET THIS GET TO YOU!!! My mind shouted at me.

Anyways.. I got my bag and some files to present.

After fixing my things, I went out of my office and went straight to where the meeting would be held.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

Mikan had arrived at her destination.

"Ms. Sakura, kindly follow me." A tall white man wearing a business suit approached Mikan and escorted her to the hall. They stopped in front of a metal door. "Ms. Sakura," the man gestured her to enter the hall.

"Arigatou!" Mikan smiled and entered the room.

"Ah. Ms. Sakura, it's good to have you here. Please take your seat." an old man welcomed her. Mikan took her seat. "We were just discussing the blah blah blah.." the old man continued with the briefing and the other stuff.

Mikan's attention was caught by Natsume who was looking at her intently. '_What is he looking at?_' Mikan thought. '_Hmph. Better not mind it._' Mikan was now listening with full attention but still looks at Natsume from the side of her eyes.

--skipping discussion part--

--after the meeting--

Natsume went out ahead but stood by the door waiting for the brunette to come out. Mikan waited patiently for everyone to get out of the room before she went out. As Mikan stepped out of the room, Natsume grabbed her wrist and cornered her against the wall.

"Hm?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Why?"

"Why what Natsume?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Natsume looked at her straight in her auburn eyes. Mikan averted her gaze to the floor.

"…" was her only reply.

"Why?!" Natsume was getting irritated. He's losing his patience. "Answer the damn question!" Natsume shouted. Mikan looked at his crimson eyes with pain written all over her.

"Let me go! Go to your **girlfriend** instead! You don't need me anyway!" she replied emphasizing the word girlfriend. Tears were starting to form in her auburn eyes.

"Girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about?! **You** were the only girlfriend I had!"

"Please Natsume! Don't make me look like I'm stupid! I saw you Natsume!" Mikan started to cry.

"Mikan…" Natsume muttered but Mikan still heard him. "You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?!"

"If.. you're talking about the girl I was with in the mall, she's my cousin."

"Whate-.. She's your cousin? Oh…" Mikan became silent.

"You're the one who should explain…" Natsume was now looking down. "… Not me."

"Huh?" Mikan was confused.

"Shadow freak."

"Ah! Tsubasa-sempai! We're not together! And.. Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai are together! He's my co-worker. Silly." Mikan was laughing.

"Mikan." Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes again but a faint blush can still be seen.

"Hm?"

"Do you…" Mikan was just smiling at him. "Doyoustillloveme?" Natsume spoke to fast.

"Can you repeat that Natsume?" Mikan tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Do… you… still… love… me…?" Natsume said slowly. When Mikan heard this, her heart skipped a beat.

A smile crept to Mikan's face. She nodded. "Hai. I still love you despite everything you did."

"Could you… be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course, Baka."

After she answered, Natsume placed his hand down and faced her. A small yet visible smile could be seen. "You're smiling. I'm happy because you are." Mikan smiled.

"I love you too Mikan. That's why I won't let go."

"Me too Natsume. I'll ne-" Mikan felt something touch her lips. Her eyes widened but she slowly closed them. Natsume was kissing her passionately. He licked her lower lip begging for entry, she gave him his wish.

'_Strawberries…_' Natsume thought. He continued to kiss her and deepened the kiss and Mikan never refused. He held her neck and pulled her closer to him while Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck. It was long and they wanted to stay like that forever. No problems, no worries, just the two of them their. After a while, Natsume broke the kiss. "It has been a long time ever since-" Natsume stopped when he felt the brunette hug him tightly. "We kissed…" he whispered.

Mikan, who was still hugging him, closed her eyes and savored the moment.

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes_

_It's you I see.._

"Oi. Polka," Mikan looked up at him with her everlasting genuine smile.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Mikan seemed to read his mind. "Anyways.. I have to go. I still have a lot of work to do."

"I'll drive you there since I've got nothing to do." Natsume offered.

"Aw. That's so nice of you Natsume, but.. I already have a ride. Gomen ne."

"It's okay. Next time maybe."

"Hai!!" Mikan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Add me in your messenger. It's Ja ne!"

"Hn. Ja ne." And they went to both directions.

**With the others…**

"At last! It's done!" everybody exclaimed except for the Ice Queen who rarely shows her emotions.

"All that's left is to send these e-mails." Hotaru said as she clicked the send button. "Now. It's done."

"Hoorah!" Everyone shouted in joy!

"When is it anyway?" Anna asked.

"Since it's a Thursday today, it'll be on Saturday." Ah's and Oh's filled the room. "Okay. Let's rest now." Hotaru insisted.

"Hai!" They answered in unison. All, except for Ruka and Hotaru, left the house when they bid goodbyes.

**With Mikan…**

Mikan was chatting with Natsume when a beep was heard.

_Ding. You have just received one new message._

"Hmm…" Mikan opened her message. "It's from Ru-chan. Let's see.." Mikan clicked the link and it opened. The message goes:

_You're invited to the Christmas reunion._

_It'll be at Hotaru Imai's mansion on Saturday, the 24__th__ of December._

_It would be at 1 pm._

_Do not forget to bring gifts for everyone._

_It'll be a semi-formal party._

_We'll be expecting to see you there._

_Thank you. Have a nice day._

"Yipee! A Christmas reunion!" Mikan squealed.

Messenger:

**mikan sakura:** Natsume, did you get Ru-chan's invitation:)

**natsume hyuuga: **I did. You coming?

**mikan sakura: **Of course I am! You?

**natsume hyuuga:** Hn. If you're coming, then I'll be.

**mikan sakura: **Yey:D hon..

**natsume hyuuga: **what?

**mikan sakura: **Nothing.. I love you.

**natsume hyuuga: **I love you too hon. So.. I'll be picking you up on Saturday?

**mikan sakura: **Hai! Arigatou. Hon.. I'll go now. I'm going to sleep.

**natsume hyuuga: **Hn. Good night hon.

**mikan sakura: **:D good night.

**natsume hyuuga: **sweet dreams...

**mikan sakura: **:) ja.

**natsume hyuuga: **ja.

_**mikan sakura has just signed out**_

--Saturday, 10 am--

Mikan had just woke up from her deep slumber. She dreamt about Natsume. A smile could be shown on her beautiful face. She looked at the clock and it was 10 am. She suddenly remembered that the party would be at 1 pm and it's a 2-hour drive to Hotaru's house.

"Oh no! Natsume's gonna be-"

_Beep Beep!_

"Oh no! He's here!!" Mikan hurriedly got her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After a while, a knock was heard on her door.

"Ms. Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga is here to pick you up."

"..." No respond.

"Ms. Sakura?"

Mikan went out the bathroom and headed in front of the mirror. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed.

"Still as loud as before.. Tch." Natsume muttered.

"Ms. Sakura? Daijoubu?" Aya-chan asked.

"Hai Aya-chan! Daijoubu!" Mikan replied while drying her hair. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Itai!!"

"Ms. Sakura..?"

"No need to worry. Ahehehehe."

After a while of struggling, Mikan is now ready. Mikan wore a white gown that's an inch below the knee that has a slit up to her knee. Mikan went out of her room then down to the living room. Natsume was dumbfounded.

"Ms. Sakura! Kawaii!" Aya complimented her. A light blush was seen on Mikan's cheeks.

"Arigatou Aya-chan." Mikan smiled at her then continued to walk toward Natsume who was now standing up.

"Mi-Mikan.." Natsume mumbled. He blinked twice to see if he was only dreaming but he wasn't.

"Natsume! You're so handsome when you we're something like that!"

"Hn. May we?"

"Hai!" Mikan and Natsume went out of the house and in the car.

"Aya-chan, please take care of the house while I'm gone."

"Hai. Ms. Sakura. Take care!" Aya waved goodbye.

Natsume drove to Hotaru's house. Mikan was looking out the window and was very silent. '_Wonder what's disturbing her..._' Natsume thought.

"Oi, Polka. Daijoubu?"

"Huh?" Mikan turned to face him. "Daijoubu." She replied.

"Hn. Whatever Polka." He teased.

"Bleeeh!" sticking a tongue out at him. "Hahaha."

"That's better."

"Huh?" a hint of confusion was on her face.

"You were too silent a while ago."

"Ah..." She looked at the window again.

"Something bothering you Hon?" Natsume placed his hand on Mikan's and intertwined their fingers.

"It's just about work..."

"Tch. They can handle themselves. You were their boss, so they were trained under you. No need to worry."

"You're right." She smiled at him.

After a while, Mikan became silent again.

"Oi."

"..."

"Polka?"

"..." He looked at her and she was asleep.

"Tch.. She must've been tired." Natsume still held her hand as he muttered in an inaudible voice.

--Hotaru's mansion--

"I can't wait!" Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"I always thought that Natsume and Mikan would be engaged first. I guess not.." Permy said.

"Yeah.." Koko and Mochu agreed.

_Beep!!!_

"Let's go see who was that." Ruka headed towards the door and was followed by the rest. They went out to see that it was Natsume going out of the car. But wait. There's someone else?! Natsume opened the passengers' door and held the hand of a brunette who was wearing a white gown that's an inch below the knee with a slit up to her knee. Her hair was in a bun and her bangs were curled and dangling on her face.

"MIKAN?!?!?!" They all shouted except for Hotaru.

_Baka Baka Baka_

Each one of them got hit by the Baka Gun. "That's what you get when you're too noisy."

**End Of Chapter 5**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: This is the longest chapter I made.. It has 10 pages in Microsoft Word.. A lot eh:)) Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Mikan:: Yey! It's almost Christmas:D**

**Natsume:: Review. Comment. Suggest. Why does that have to be my line?**

**Sara:: 'coz.. yeah.. Anyways.. :D Advanced Merry Christmas and Advanced Happy New Year:D**


	6. Christmas Reunion And Proposal

**Sara:: Hey! It's Christmas Eve later here in the Philippines. So I've decided to post this. I think there'll be 2-3 chapters more before this ends. :D**

**Mikan:: Merry Christmas to all:D**

**Natsume:: Just start the story will ya!**

**Sara:: Yeah yeah... You're just excited.. (evil laugh)**

**Mikan, Ruka:: (sweat drop)**

**Hotaru:: The story... (rolls eyes)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Beep!!!_

"_Let's go see who was that." Ruka headed towards the door and was followed by the rest. They went out to see that it was Natsume going out of the car. But wait. There's someone else?! Natsume opened the passengers' door and held the hand of a brunette who was wearing a white gown that's an inch below the knee with a slit up to her knee. Her hair was in a bun and her bangs were curled and dangling on her face._

"_MIKAN?!?!?!" They all shouted except for Hotaru._

_Baka Baka Baka_

_Each one of them got hit by the Baka Gun. "That's what you get when you're too noisy."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 6:: Christmas Reunion and Proposal**

Everyone was confused because of what they've seen but they were happy to see them both happy and together.

"Mi-chan!" Anna and Nonoko called out. Mikan turned around and she saw Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru, Misaki, Yuu, Tsubasa, Permy, and Mochu. Her eyes widened in joy and waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Mikan replied. She ran to them while Natsume just walked behind her and everybody crowded over her, except for the Ice Queen. Mikan spotted Hotaru. "HOOOOTAAAAARUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" she jumped to her and tried to hug her.

_Baka Baka Baka_

But gets hit by the infamous Baka Gun. "Itai!!!!" Mikan wailed. "Hotaru you meanie!" She stuck a tongue out at Hotaru. "Bleeeeeh!"

"Hn. Come here." Hotaru opened her arms for an embrace. Mikan ran to her.

"Let's go in, it's getting chilly out her." Koko told them. They went in the house and Mikan was flabbergasted.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, your house is big!!!" Mikan was now drooling.

"Stop that, my rag will get your Baka virus."

"Hmph!" Mikan walked towards Natsume.

"What now Polka?" Natsume glared at her.

"Nothing.. And I'm not wearing polka dots today pervert!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"You two have some explanation to make." Hotaru crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let Mikan here tell you that." Natsume pointed out as he walked towards his best friend.

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSSSSSUUUUMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed. "Ahe..."

"Natsume just called Mikan by her name!!!!" Mochu shouted.

"Anyways... Explain."

"Okay... It's like this..." Mikan explained while everybody just listened attentively except for Natsume 'coz he already knows.. (a/n:: he was there... XD) After the explanation, each one knew what had happened.

"Hn." Was the only reply of Hotaru.

"Let's start the party shall we?" Misaki suggested and raised her hand in the air.

"Hai!!!" Everybody screamed. The party had started. They entered a huge room. Buffet trays were arranged neatly at the sides of the room. A huge Christmas tree was standing at the side. Across the room was a stage. And in the middle, were tables for two people. Each table had names.

**Table: 1 Tsubasa and Misaki**

**Table: 2 Sumire and Mochu**

**Table: 3 Anna and Yuu**

**Table: 4 Nonoko and Koko**

**Table: 5 Ruka and Hotaru**

**Table: 6 Natsume and Mikan**

Everybody sat at their own table. Mikan and Natsume's table were on the middle and had a good view of the stage. A silhouette could be seen standing on the center of the stage. Lights then turned off. A spotlight turned on above the person standing on the center of the stage. They saw who it was. It was their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei.

"Otto-san!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Ah. Mi-chan! Hey!" Narumi waved at her. "Anyways. Tonight, I would be your host for the whole celebration." Narumi clapped like a little boy. Everybody sweatdropped. "If you are hungry, there are a lot of food you could choose from, don't be shy okay? Okay. For our next program, I would like **all **the men here to please go up the stage." All of the guys, except for Natsume, went up the stage. "You too Natsume."

"I'm not joining any activity of yours Naru."

"Natsume, maybe your gay..." Mikan teased. "... that's why you wouldn't go up there." she laughed.

"I'm not gay. Fine. I'll join." Natsume stomped all the way up to the stage.

"There. Okay. We'll do this by table number, which means Tsubasa will be first and Natsume would be last." The guys nodded. Only Mochu and Koko knew what to do so they were prepared, but they acted like they didn't know. "Okay. So, each of you would have to sing a song that you would dedicate to your special someone. But, before you sing that to her, you have to call her by her name (a/n:: referring to Natsume) and that person has to stand up. Okay? Let's start."

'_Damn._' Natsume cursed.

Tsubasa called Misaki and she stood up. He sang Because You Live.

It's Mochu's turn and he called Sumire. He sang Beautiful Soul.

Next is Yuu. He called on Anna and he sang Only One.

Koko's turn. He called Nonoko and sang A Thousand Miles.

Ruka's next. He called Hotaru and sang Everywhere.

_Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me  
And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone

I recognise the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain  
Away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh

And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa

Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

After Ruka, Narumi spoke. "Okay. Five down and one more to go. The last but not least, Natsume Hyuuga."

"Did you even have to do that?" he shot Narumi a glare. "Oi, Mikan." He was looking down, his bangs covering the light blush on his face. **ehem...**

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if_ saving you sends me to heaven._

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

After they all finished, everyone clapped and they all went down.

"Yey! Very nice songs!" Mikan was still standing up, not moving as if time had stopped. When Natsume got to his seat, he just stood there staring at Mikan. Mikan stepped forward and hugged Natsume. Everyone was looking at them.

"Oi." Mikan looked up at him.

"You have a good voice Natsume." Mikan giggled.

"Hn." Natsume held her chin and pulled her into a kiss, but only a short one.

"..." Mikan just blinked. Everybody was whistling and clapping. Hotaru had her camera and took no risks and took a lot of pictures.

"This'll earn me a lot." Hotaru showed and evil grin. Ruka just sweatdropped.

"Ne, Hotaru. Are you hungry?" Ruka asked.

"Hm. Let's go." Hotaru dragged him to the buffet. '_Crabs..._' she thought. "Oi, Nogi. Come here." She handed him three plates and filled them with crabs.

"I-Imai.. You sure love crabs. Ahe.." Ruka commented. Hotaru just glared and Ruka froze on the spot.

After a few hours...

"Okay minna-san, it's time for exchange gifts. That's why you were asked to bring gifts. First, I would be calling a student and that student has to come up here. Once he/she is here, he/she would pick a name from this bowl. The person he/she had picked, he/she would give the present he/she brought to that person. The person that was picked would be the next one to get the name. And that follows on. You get it? Okay. The first one would be... Nonoko!" When Nonoko was called she immediately stood up and grabbed her gift. She went up the stage and picked out a name from the bowl. She showed it to Narumi. "Anna!" Anna went up the stage.

"Anna! Here you go." Nonoko handed her her gift.

"Arigatou!" Anna then picked out a name, Mochu.

(a/n:: I'll just do the partnering ok? so it'll be faster.)

Nonoko – Anna

Anna – Mochu

Mochu – Tsubasa

Tsubasa – Misaki

Misaki – Ruka

Ruka – Nonoko

"Since Nonoko was picked, we will choose another one... Natsume!" Narumi called.

(a/n: again...)

Natsume – Hotaru

Hotaru – Mikan

Mikan – Natsume

It was Mikan's turn but she forgot her gift.. Oh no.. What would she do... She was already on stage and Natsume was in front of her. She walked to Narumi and whispered, "Narumi-sensei.. I don't have a gift.. I left it at home.."

"Hmm... Mi-chan.. Just do something special.. Since.. He is your boyfriend." Narumi giggled.

"Eh... Fine.." Mikan walked up to Natsume.

"Oi. Where's your gift?" Natsume demanded.

"I left it.. So..." She took a deep breathe and slowly leaning closer to Natsume. He was shocked but kept his composure. Her lips touched his. This was the first time that Mikan was the one who started the kiss. Her eyes were tight shut. Everybody just looked at them. Their kiss was very passionate, pouring their hearts out. After a minute, they broke the kiss. "That's my gift, for now. I'll give the other one when we get back."

"Okay! There you have it! Enjoy the night minna-san!!! Merry Christmas!" There the program had ended. Everyone enjoyed the night eating and chatting.

Mikan was sitting alone at their table. Natsume approached her and kneeled.

"Eh? What are you doing? Don't you want to sit?" Mikan being so dense as ever, didn't notice Natsume's kneeling position, he was going to propose.

"Mikan.." Natsume started. "I know it's kinda fast.. but.. but... c-could y-y-you b-be..." He stammered.

"Hm?" Mikan looked at him.

".. my fiancé?" He was looking down holding a box with a ring that's sticking out. Mikan was just staring at it and her mouth wide opened. She doesn't know what to say. She just blinked and blinked and blinked until..

"I ah.. uhm.. ha-" She was lost in words. Natsume just looked at her. She calmed herself down. "Hai…"

Natsume stood up, got the ring out of the box and placed it on Mikan's right ring finger. She looked at it with amazement. "Kawaii Natsume!"

"Hn."

After a few hours they've decided to go home.

"Ne, Hotaru. Arigatou!"

"Hn." Mikan waved at them. The ring sparkled and Hotaru noticed. '_She wasn't wearing any ring a while ago.. Hm.. Maybe he proposed.._' She thought.

"Ja minna-san!"

"Ja!" They all replied.

**End of Chapter 6**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: Merry Christmas minna-san:D I hope you have a happy one:D This is my other present to you guys. Haha! I posted it exactly on the day of their reunion! XD**

**Natsume:: Hn..**

**Mikan:: Yey!! (looks at ring)**

**Hotaru:: You're engaged and you didn't even tell me! (hits Mikan with the Baka Gun)**

**Mikan:: Itai… Gomen ne Hotaru..**

**Ruka:: Please review.**

**All:: Happy Holidays!!**

**Songs::**

**Beautiful Soul, Because You Live – Jesse McCartney**

**Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**A Thousand Miles, Everywhere – Michelle Branch**

**Only One – Yellowcard**


	7. What!

**Sara:: Hello minna-san!! Thank you for the reviews:D I'm sorry for not replying to them personally.. Gomenasai!!**

**Mikan:: It's almost New Year!!**

**Sara:: Yeah… (sniff) we'll have to go back to school again.. D: noooo!!**

**Natsume:: Hn.**

**Sara:: Uh-huh.. right.. I might not be able to post the next chapters for some time.. I have a ****LOT**** of things to do… I think it's OOC… I only think okay:D Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Gakuen Alice..**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Natsume stood up, got the ring out of the box and placed it on Mikan's right ring finger. She looked at it with amazement. "Kawaii Natsume!"_

"_Hn."_

_After a few hours they've decided to go home._

"_Ne, Hotaru. Arigatou!"_

"_Hn." Mikan waved at them. The ring sparkled and Hotaru noticed. 'She wasn't wearing any ring a while ago.. Hm.. Maybe he proposed..' She thought._

"_Ja minna-san!"_

"_Ja!" They all replied._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 7:: What?!**

Natsume was driving while Mikan was observing the ring given to her by her fiancé.

"Kawaii…" she uttered suddenly, still looking at it.

"I'm glad you liked it…" Natsume replied. He placed his hand on top of hers. She smiled in reply.

After a while it started to rain heavily. Natsume stepped on the brakes but it won't budge. '_Shit._' He thought. "Mikan…"

"Hm?" She was still dazzled by the ring.

"Tell me something…" he looked at her then shifted his gaze back at the road. "… something that you always wanted to tell me that you just can't say.."

"Huh?" Mikan was startled by his statement.

"Just say it."

"Okay." Mikan thought for a while. "Natsume… Uhm.. I really wanted to thank you for always being there for me, teasing me, making me cry and all. Even though that you always do that, always know that I'll be there for you. To protect you, to give you joy and light and to be always there to love you. I just can't find the courage to say these things to you especially these three words… I love you. And… I don't know what I'll do when something happens to you, or when you leave me."

"I feel the same way to except for the making me cry part." Natsume smiled. '_Shit, it really won't budge._' He thought. He looked at on what's ahead and it was a cliff. The car was speeding up and it'll be a risk to turn around. '_What will I do!!!_' he screamed in his mind. "Mikan… whatever happens.. I'll always love you." He added.

"Natsume…" she smiled. "Isn't the car going too fast?" she questioned.

"Mikan.." 'S_hould I tell her… I have to, but.._' he thought. "Something's wrong.. with the brakes."

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mikan screamed. "If you turn around there.."

"That's the only way.. if you don't want to die due to falling of a cliff. And there's a probability that you won't die if I steer the car around..."

"Fine. I trust you."

Natsume took the risk of it.

--3 weeks later--

Three weeks after that, Hotaru and Ruka were sitting down on a sofa inside a room. The room was painted white, a bed with white sheets and white pillows stood at a corner. A certain brunette was resting on it.

Ruka held Hotaru's hand tightly. He looked at her, she was crying.. again. It wasn't much of a shock for him now unlike the first time he saw her cry.

"Shhh… It's okay hon. She'll be okay." He assured her and placed her head on his shoulder.

"That Baka… Always making people worry."

"Yeah…" He looked out the window. '_Natsume…_'

After a while, a sound was heard. Someone had moved. Hotaru stood up and approached the bed. She was right, it was Mikan who moved.

"Mi-Mikan…?" Hotaru whispered. Mikan slowly opened her eyes a bit.

"Ru-chan…" Mikan answered in a faint voice. "Where am I?" she asked as she attempted to sit down. "Itai.." She touched her forehead. Ruka went beside Hotaru and placed his arm over her shoulder. "Hey… Ruka-pyon.." She looked around. "Where's Natsume?" she asked faintly.

"Natsume…" Ruka looked out the window with distant eyes. "He's…" he paused and looked down. Hotaru looked at him then to Mikan with a something-bad-happened look.

"What happened to him?!" she demanded. Tears started to form in her eyes. She knew by the look of her best friend's face something bad had really happened. "Tell me!! Onegai…"

"He's in a coma…" he replied with a low voice.

'_Coma…_' The word repeated over and over in Mikan's head. '_It can't be…_' she thought. "Tell me that's not true!!" She started to cry. Tears streaming down her cheek, her eyes getting puffy and red. "What happened before we got here?"

"The car you rode lost it's brakes. Then when you turned around the corner, a speeding truck hit your car, specifically, Natsume's side. It was supposed to be that your side would be hit but… I guess Hyuuga quickly steered the steering wheel so that his side would be hit…" Hotaru paused. "Ruka and I were watching the news when we suddenly saw what happened. So we quickly rushed to the hospital and they said you're okay and Hyuuga's in a coma. So… You two have been here for three weeks already. The doctor said once you wake up, he'll check up on you and see if you're ready to go. And.. Hyuuga's coma might last for some months only." Hotaru explained.

"I want to see him…" she told them seriously.

"But Mikan…" Ruka told her.

"Onegai."

"Iie.. You have to rest first."

"For Pete's sake! I've been resting here for three weeks then you still want me to rest!?"

"Mikan… Gomen." Ruka bowed his head down.

"It's okay…" Mikan calmed down.

"I'll get the doctor.." Ruka informed the two of them as he headed towards the door.

"Hai.." Hotaru and Mikan answered in unison. Ruka opened the door and went out.

"Ru-chan…" Mikan looked at her best friend then out the window. "Will he be… okay?"

"Hn." Hotaru too looked out the window.

"I hope so…" Mikan raised her right hand and examined the ring. "December 24th… I won't forget that day…" Mikan suddenly uttered.

"Hm?" Hotaru looked at her.

"Huh? Nothing…"

"He gave you that ring… that day right?"

"Hai." Mikan smiled a bit.

"Hn…"

A few moments later, Ruka came back with a doctor.

"Ah.. Ms. Sakura, I see that you're awake now. I'll just do some tests and if it's all good, I can let you out. Is that fine with you?" the doctor told her.

"Hai."

"Mr. and Mrs. Nogi, could you please stay outside for a while?"

"Ru-chan! You're Ruka-pyon's wife?!?!" Mikan squealed in joy.

'_That's why I never wanted to tell her.._' Hotaru thought. "Urusai Baka!" They went out the room.

"Hotaru you meanie!"

"Ehem.. Anyways Ms. Sakura…"

"Hai…" The doctor had started the check up. And after a while…

"Ms. Sakura, I see that the results are okay, I think that you can go out later today." The doctor informed her.

"Yey! Arigatou!!"

"It's a pleasure to serve others. I shall be going now." The doctor left the room and informed the other two. Mikan was sitting up, staring at the window. The wind blew the curtains making them sway with the wind gracefully.

"Natsume… Why did you have to do that… I should've been the one not you.." she muttered. The door creaked open. Hotaru and Ruka came in.

"Ne, Mikan… We'll be going now." Ruka told her.

"Hai. Take care you two."

"Ja." Hotaru and Ruka bid goodbye in unison.

"Ja." Mikan waved goodbye.

A few hours passed and Mikan was allowed to go out already. She decided to stay with Natsume rather than to go home. She approached a lady at the front desk.

"Ms., what is Hyuuga Natsume's room number?"

"Hyuuga Natsume.. Uhm.. It's 314."

"Ah. Arigatou!"

"You're welcome." The lady told her as she bowed down a bit.

Mikan quickly went to room 314 and entered. Natsume was there, lying down on the bed. A life support cable was connected to him and a whole lot more. At the sight of this, she felt guilty for no reason at all. "Natsume…" She sat down on the stool beside the bed and placed her arms and buried her head side ways so she could see Natsume.

A few moment later, she sat up and held his hand. "I won't leave you Natsume… I'll be here." Mikan muttered.

**End…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: Okay! It's short I know! I ran out of ideas… Gomen! I promise to make the other chapters longer…**

**Mikan:: Please review.**

**Ruka:: If you have any suggestions, please tell her.**

**Natsume:: In a coma huh?**

**Sara:: I can't let you die you know!**

**Natsume:: Yeah right…**

**All:: Ja!**


	8. Natsume!

**Sara:: Chapter 8:D I'm so happy I reached this far.:D happy! Anyways.. I'm kinda tired but I'm updating for you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry if I can't reply to them personally. And.. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen.. If something does, I'm gonna strangle myself. Okay:)**

**Hotaru:: I'll help you with that.**

**Mikan:: Ne, Ru-chan… Don't be so mean.**

**Sara:: Yeah..**

**Natsume:: Hn.. (no reaction)**

**Sara:: (sweat drop)**

**Ruka:: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously…**

"_Miss, what is Hyuuga Natsume's room number?"_

"_Hyuuga Natsume.. Uhm.. It's 314."_

"_Ah. Arigatou!"_

"_You're welcome." The lady told her as she bowed down a bit._

_Mikan quickly went to room 314 and entered. Natsume was there, lying down on the bed. A life support cable was connected to him and a whole lot more. At the sight of this, she felt guilty for no reason at all. "Natsume…" She sat down on the stool beside the bed and placed her arms and buried her head side ways so she could see Natsume._

_A few moment later, she sat up and held his hand. "I won't leave you Natsume… I'll be here." Mikan muttered._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 8::**

Three months have past but Natsume is still in a coma. Mikan stayed by his side all the time. She never went home as well, all of her butlers and maids were getting worried but they received the news that she's okay. She barely eats, she never wanted to leave his side. Her friends are getting worried about her, especially Hotaru.

Mikan was sitting on the stool beside the bed. Her chin was resting on her palm while her elbow was on the bed. She was humming the tune of Your Guardian Angel and soon found herself singing it.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I have been sitting here for him to wake up. Three months passed yet he's still sleeping. Natsume, wake up… onegai. I can't take it anymore. I might breakdown any moment. I need you Natsume. Don't leave…

I have to admit… sometimes I'm losing hope. But, I always remembered when we were still little, when Natsume comes back from his missions, he may be badly injured, but he still lives.. Because he has a strong will to protect everyone he loves and cares about.

"Natsume… why don't you even let me, for once, protect you…" Here I go again… Saying things to him, it's like I'm talking to no one. But I know and I believe, he hears what I'm saying. I found myself humming the tune of Your Guardian Angel, the one he sang during the reunion. Afterwards, I found myself singing the whole song.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.  
_

I remember everything clearly… The first time I saw Natsume smile.. I cried back then, I know it was kind of low, but… I guess you know already.

_  
I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.  


I really hope you'll give me a chance to protect you, even once, then I'll be happy.

_  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!  


Natsume… until when are you going to sleep there… stay… onegai.

_  
Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!_

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)  


If I have to sacrifice my life just to save you, I will…

_  
I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

After finishing the song, I now knew why that's the song he sang.. It's as if he's telling me that 'I'll do everything just to protect you even if I have to sacrifice my life to do it. I'll always be there for you, don't ever forget.' As I realized this, I started to cry and I buried my face on my arms. How could I be so dense… He always pushed me away just to protect me..

Baka! I scolded myself. I continued to cry until my tears stopped streaming down my cheeks. A knock was heard on the door. I wiped my tears and stood up. I opened the door when someone suddenly hugged me. The person let go of me then looked at me. 'You-chan…' I thought.

**Normal POV**

"You-chan…" Mikan looked at him then looked down. "Gomenasai…"

"It's not your fault…"

"It is… I… am the one who's supposed to be in a coma, if Natsume hadn't protected me." She explained.

"Natsume nii-san… wouldn't have done that if you're not special to him…" Youichi told her. She didn't respond, she kept on looking down.

"If… you want to see him, he's there…" Mikan told him. He nodded in reply and went in the room. When Youichi entered the room, nobody spoke a word. Youichi sat on the stool and looked at Natsume while Mikan was leaning on the door.

"Mikan nee-chan…" Youichi called her, still looking at his nii-san.

"Hai?"

"Nothing…" Youichi stood up and walked towards the door. "Take care of nii-san for me, nee-chan."

"I will." She assured him as she gave way for him to go out.

"Ja." He walked out the door as Mikan looked at the retreating figure. When he was out of sight, she closed the door and gave a sigh. She just stood the by the door. Minutes passed, Mikan was still looking at Natsume when she suddenly saw him… move a bit. She went to him, sat on the stool and held his hand.

"Natsume…" she held his hand tighter.

"Mi-kan…." He whispered. "Mi-kan…." His voice getting weaker.

"Oi.. Natsume.."

"…" he didn't respond. It seems he was having a nightmare.

"Having those nightmares again hm?" Mikan smiled at him still grasping his hand.

"Oi." A voice called out. Mikan looked around but no one was there besides her and Natsume. "Baka youjo…"

"Natsume?" She was shocked that it was from him. Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry. "Baka!! I'm supposed to be the one there not you! Why can't you even let me protect you even just once!?"

Natsume raised his hand and wiped her tears. "I'd rather risk my life than to see someone I love get hurt." (a/n:: ooc!!)

"Natsume.." Mikan stopped crying and fell silent.

Silence covered the atmosphere. Mikan was just sitting there looking down on the floor while Natsume was staring at the ceiling.

"Anou… Natsume… Gomenasai…"

"Doshite?"

"Betsuni…"

"Hn." After his response, silence enveloped the atmosphere again.

Another knock was heard on the door. Mikan stood up and opened the door.

"Ru-chan! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan stepped aside as they entered the room.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out in joy when he saw his best friend awake.

"Hn."

"Hyuuga, you owe me 300 yen for visiting you here now" The Ice Queen demanded for a pay.

"Ne, Hotaru… He just woke up.." Mikan told her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Whatever."

"Ne, Mikan… Why don't you get something to eat? I heard you barely ate…"

"Nah…" Natsume kicked her lightly.

"Eat." He demanded.

"Fine. I'll be back.." Mikan stood up and went out.

"Natsume… Daijoubu?" his best friend asked.

"Daijoubu.."

After 30 minutes, Mikan was back in the room.

"It really is nice to eat!" Mikan laughed a bit.

"Pig." Natsume teased.

"Pervert."

"Polka."

"Natsume just woke up and they're like this already…" Ruka sighed.

"It's amusing…" Hotaru snapped pictures. '_Money… Wahahahaha!_'

Mikan silenced herself and sat on the bed. Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her which made her lie down beside him. He wrapped her petite waist with one of his arms.

"I love you.. Mikan." He whispered in her ear.

**End of chapter 8**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: I hope you like it:D**

**Mikan:: Review please:D**


	9. I Approve

**Sara:: Happy New Year minna-san:D Anyways… School's gonna be back on the 3****rd**** of January.. so… I won't be posting as soon as I can… D: noo:(**

**Mikan:: That's okay… We'll be here to support you! Right?**

**Natsume and Hotaru:: NO!!**

**Mikan:: (sweat drop) I'll support you!**

**Sara:: Geez… Thanks a LOT guys! (sarcasm)**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously…**

"_It really is nice to eat!" Mikan laughed a bit._

"_Pig." Natsume teased._

"_Pervert."_

"_Polka."_

"_Natsume just woke up and they're like this already…" Ruka sighed._

"_It's amusing…" Hotaru snapped pictures. 'Money… Wahahahaha!'_

_Mikan silenced herself and sat on the bed. Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her which made her lie down beside him. He wrapped her petite waist with one of his arms._

"_I love you.. Mikan." He whispered in her ear._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 9:: I Approve**

Natsume was out of the hospital a week after he woke up. Natsume was dropped of by Ruka in his house.

"Natsume, you sure you're okay?" his best friend asked, concerned.

"Hn. Yeah. Arigatou."

"You're welcome," Ruka smiled. "Ja!" he waved goodbye and went off. Natsume entered his house.

"Konnichi wa Hyuuga-sama." His house helpers bowed down as they greeted him.

"Hn." He went up to his room. He was about to open his room then his father called him.

"Son, come to my office." Kaito Hyuuga, commanded him. His father might seem strict and firm at first, but when you get to know him. He's actually the opposite.

"Hn…" He tucked his hands in his pocket then walked in his dad's office.

"Take a seat son." His father told him as he took a seat behind his table. Natsume sat on one of the chairs in front of the table.

"What now?" Natsume glared.

"I heard you have a fiancé. I'm happy for you." His father winked. Natsume gave him a what-the-heck-did-you-just-do look.

"So?" '_Is he gay? He reminds me of Naru.' _He thought.

"Can I meet her?" He asked.

"Hn. When?"

"This Saturday."

"Hn."

"Son, describe her for me, onegai."

"Do I have to?" Natsume complained.

"Yes." His father smiled.

"Fine. She has brown hair, auburn eyes, and an expensive smile. She's nice, caring, and happy-go-lucky. She's the manager of one of our company's business partners. She's a singer as well. That's it." Natsume described her in the best way he could.

"Ah… I see. I'm getting excited to meet her!" Kaito said getting all peppy. Natsume gave him the stop-that-or-you're-dead-meat. "Okay… Hehehe." He laughed nervously.

"I'm going."

"Ah, wait… Saturday, 12 noon, our Italian restaurant. Okay?"

"Hn." He stood up and went out of the door. He quickly went in his room and checked his messenger. He found a lot of chat windows, but it only came from one person, Mikan.

**Messenger::**

**mikan sakura:: Natsume!!**

** :: hello????**

**:: Natsume!!!**

**natsume hyuuga:: what?!**

**mikan sakura:: hey!**

**natsume hyuuga:: hn.**

**mikan sakura:)**

**natsume hyuuga:: oh yeah... my dad told me that he wants to meet ****you**** on Saturday, 12 noon, in our Italian restaurant. I'll pick you up.**

**mikan sakura:: NANI?!?! demo... what if he doesn't like me?**

**natsume hyuuga:: my dad's happy-go-lucky and all.. he likes people.. don't worry. I'll just threat him if he doesn't like you.**

**mikan sakura:: don't you think that's kind of... bad?**

**natsume hyuuga:: no... I ****always**** do that... chotto matte..**

"Oi! What are you doing here sneaking in my room!?" Natsume yelled at his dad.

"I just wanted to see what you're doing son." his dad plainly answered.

"Don't you even know the word _privacy_?!"

"I do." He laughed. "Wait…" he looked at the screen and see Mikan's name. "So… Her name is Mikan Sakura!" he exclaimed. "Wait… Sakura? You said she's the manager of one of our business partners.. If I am right… I know her mother!"

"Right… Get out! NOW!!!" Natsume commanded as he shoved his father to the door.

"Geez, Natsume! I can walk you know!" he told his son in a for your information kind of way. When his father was out of the his room, he slammed the door on his face. He sighed.

'_Dad knows her mother?_' he thought. He sat back on his computer chair.

**Messenger::**

**natsume hyuuga:: i'm back..**

**mikan sakura:: what did you do:)**

**natsume hyuuga:: none of your business.**

**mikan sakura:: oh come on! yes it is!!**

**natsume hyuuga:: (sigh) whatever... it's just my dad sneaking up into my room..**

**mikan sakura:: ... okay.. (sweat drop)**

They kept on chatting... (skipping other parts of their chat 'cause the just talked about non-sense...)

**Meanwhile, with Kaito...**

"She's a Sakura hm... I'll call her mom." He picked up the telephone and dialed their phone number.

**-Sakura's-**

**ring ring ring**

"I'll get it!" Mikan ran towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello, good evening, Sakura residences."

"Hello, may I speak to Yuka?" the voice from the other line mentioned.

"Uhm... Gomen, she doesn't stay here anymore. May I know who's this?"

"Ah... Sou da ne.. This is Kaito."

"Ah. I'll just tell her you called."

"Arigatou.. And.. May I know who's this?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura, her daughter."

"Oh. Arigatou Mikan. Konban wa."

"Konban wa Kaito-san." The phone was then put down by Kaito. '_Hm.. I wonder who he is..._' she thought.

**-Hyuuga's-**

'_So I was right, she's Yuka's daughter!_' He thought. '_Might as well inform her._' He got his cellular phone and messaged Yuka.

Conversation::

Kaito --Yuka, meet me in the Hyuuga's Italian restaurant on Saturday, 12 noon.

Yuka --Yeah sure. Why?

Kaito --You're daughter is my son's fiancé. And I'll be meeting you're daughter there. I'm inviting you so you could meet my son.

Yuka --Great idea. Sure I'll come.

Kaito --Good. Ja ne.

Yuka --Ja ne.

End conversation::

Days passed and Saturday finally came. It's already 10:45 in the morning and Mikan was still sleeping in her room. A knock was heard.

"Sakura-sama, it's 10:45 in the morning, you have an important thing to do."

"Five more minutes." Mikan covered herself with her blanket. "Matte! 10:45?!" She sat upright on the bed. "Arigatou!" She shouted a little.

"You're welcome Sakura-sama." The person left.

"Oh no!" She stood up and went in the bathroom. She took a quick bath and dressed up immediately. She wore a white spaghetti strapped dress that goes an inch and a half below her knee. She had white 2-inch sandals to pair it with. She fixed her hair to a bun with her bangs dangling on the right side of her face. "There!" She got her white purse and went to her living room. She sat down on one of the sofas. She looked at her watch, it was 11:15. Natsume would be picking her up at around 11:20.

**beep beep**

"Must be Natsume," she told herself. She stood up and went out of the door. She saw a black BMW, inside it was a raven haired boy.

"Oi! Come on! Get inside!"

"Hai!" She ran to the passengers' seat. She opened the door and sat down. "Where's your dad?"

"He has his own car. And he told me he would go somewhere."

"Okay.." Natsume drove of to the mall.

"Anou... Natsume... What's the name of your dad?"

"Kaito."

"Nani?!" her eyes widened in shock.

"Doshite?"

"He called last night looking for my mom..."

"Eh? He's up to something."

After some minutes, they arrived in the mall. Mikan embraced Natsume's arm.

"What do you think you're doing little girl?"

"Hugging your arm.. Doshite?"

"Betsuni." They continued walking until they reached the restaurant. There was a sign in front of it that says 'Reserved for special meeting'. "My dad's so.. stupid! He'd be reserving the whole restaurant for this?!"

"Don't you think it's kind of... sweet?" Mikan was unsure of the last word she said.

"Hn. Let's go." Natsume then walked in the room. They were shocked to see Natsume's dad with someone.

"Mother?!" Mikan recognized her.

"Baby! You never told me you had a fiancé."

"You know each other?" Mikan wasn't that surprised 'cause of the call last night.

"Hai! He was a colleague of mine."

"Oh.." Mikan then looked at Kaito who was looking at her intently. "Konnichi wa Kaito-sama." Mikan bowed to show respect.

"No need to be formal dear." He was smiling at her. He looked somehow like Natsume, he had the same features but only older. Mikan then smiled at him. Natsume was already sitting down beside his father. Mikan then went to him and sat between Natsume and Yuka.

"So... Mikan dear, tell me, I mean us, about yourself." Kaito told her.

"Uhm... I'm the head or manager of our company, Sakura enterprises. I'm also a singer. I like to smile and to cheer people up. Uhm... I have a best friend, her name's Hotaru Imai.."

"Oh. That's nice. I heard that you're being given modeling offers."

"Yes... But I never accepted one."

"Why is that?"

"Uhm... I don't really know."

"Ah." Kaito then turned silent.

"Polka, where's your dad?" Natsume whispered.

"My... dad..." Mikan's bangs were now covering her eyes. Tears were attempting to fall down but she stopped them. "I'll tell it to you later." She muttered.

"Hn."

"Mikan, you said you're a singer right?"

"Hai."

"Would you mind giving us a sample? There's a platform there and a set of microphones you can choose from."

"Sa-sample?" she stammered. "Ha-hai..." She quickly went to the platform and grabbed a headphone with a microphone connected to it. (a/n:: like the ones call centers use) "Uhm... I'm gonna sing 1000 words."

"Matte... I'm gonna play the guitar." Natsume stood up and took an electric guitar from the back stage. "Start."

"_Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
USO wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
ZURUI yo ne_

Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
ZURUI yo ne

"Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Sakebeba yokatta?  
Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru

Yume no tsuduki wa  
Kimi wo omoinagara  
Ano hi no koto  
Wasureta furishite  
ZURUI yo ne

"Tegami wo kaku kara"  
Shisen sorashita kimi no koe  
iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Okoreba yokatta?  
Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubaksa ni kaete

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala..."

"Bravo Mikan!" Kaito was clapping, so is Yuka.

"Arigatou!" Mikan bowed down.

"Great job," Natsume kissed her on the cheek. "You impressed my dad." He whispered. Mikan just giggled. They went back to their seats.

"Let's get food shall we?" Kaito snapped. A waiter quickly went to him and took their orders. "I'll get Carbonara."

"Same here," Yuka told the waiter.

"I'll get what Fettucini,"

"Mikan dear, what will you get?"

"Uhm... I'll get lasagna.." she smiled.

"Okay. Your drinks?"

"Iced tea," Kaito, Natsume, and Yuka said in unison.

"I'll just have water," Mikan said.

"Okay." The waiter left with their orders. Mikan leaned over to Natsume.

"Why does your dad always say my name with a _dear_?" she whispered in an inaudible voice.

"That's because he likes you. You're so dense." Natsume whispered in reply. This made Mikan smile.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Yuka asked the two.

"Betsuni." both said in unison.

"Really?" Kaito and Yuka teased.

"Hai!" Mikan sort of lied.

After a few minutes, the food came. The waiter placed the food on the table. Everyone, except Natsume, thanked the waiter.

"Thank you for the food!!! Let's eat." Mikan told everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone started to eat their food. Mikan and Kaito were getting along just fine. Natsume finished his food first, then Mikan.

"Ne, Mi-chan, why don't you sing another song?" Her mother suggested.

"Another one?" Mikan twitched.

"That'll be good. It's kind of silent here."

"Uhm.. Okay."

"I'm not gonna play the guitar anymore."

"Nani?! Hmph. Fine." She stood up and grabbed a high stool and sat there. She used the microphone she used a while ago. "I can play the guitar myself." She smiled. "I'm gonna sing Because You Live. But, before I start, I'll change some words okay?"

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy [You live  
My world[my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy  
My world[my world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy  
My world[my world has everything I need to survive

Because you live... I live... I live...

"Kawaii Mikan dear!" Kaito was really proud of her. He knew she was the right one for his son. "Son, I really like her, I approve of your choice." He patted his son on the pack.

Mikan was just seated there on the stool. Natsume approached her and hugged her.

"Mikan," he was smiling at her. Mikan looked at his smiling face.

"Mm?"

"Great job, my dad approved of you being my fiancé," Natsume gave her a thumbs up. Mikan jumped off the stool and hugged him so tight. She was crying tears of joy. She wiped her tears away and went back to her seat while Natsume went to the washroom.

"Mikan dear, I'm really glad you're Natsume's fiancé." Kaito told her. Mikan looked at her mom, Yuka nodded.

"Arigatou!" Mikan stood up and hugged Kaito, and he returned the hug.

"Call me dad."

"Demo... I'm not yet a Hyuuga." Mikan tilted her head to the side.

"But you'll be soon,"

"Hai, otou-san!"

"That's better," Kaito told her. Natsume went back to his seat and so did Mikan. Natsume placed an arm over Mikan's shoulder.

"Ne, Natsume..." Mikan called his attention.

"What now, hon?"

"I wanna shop..."

"Now?" he looked out.

"Hai!!!"

"Dad, this little girl here wants to shop. We'll be going."

"Sure. Have fun you two!" Kaito smiled at them. The two stood up and went out.

"They sure look good together." Yuka complimented.

"They sure do," Kaito agreed. "Your daughter has talent."

"So does your son." Yuka added. "Mikan told me that when they were little, their pastime was arguing with each other, calling each other names, and all those other things."

"Is that so? I guess all those gave good results."

"Haha. It did. It really did."

**End of Chapter 9...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: Uwaa! It's 13 pages!! D: Maybe because of the lyrics... Yeah.. I had a hard time doing this... D:**

**Mikan:: Please review. :D**

**Natsume:: Tch. She was watching a GMV from Final Fantasy X-2 while making this.**

**Sara:: And who asked you?!**

**Mikan:: (sweat drop) Happy New Year:D**

**All:: Ja!**

**Songs::**

**Because You Live - Jesse McCartney**

**1000 words (1000 no kotoba) - Koda Kumi**


	10. Moving

**Sara:: Thanks so much everyone:D classes started yesterday.. ugh.. i won't be able to update fast 'cause I'm only allowed to use the computer during Friday's and Saturday's.. or.. when I have to type something..**

**Natsume:: tch.. who the hell cares?**

**Mikan:: anyways... and the story begins..**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Gakuen Alice..**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously...**

"_They sure look good together." Yuka complimented._

"_They sure do," Kaito agreed. "Your daughter has talent."_

"_So does your son." Yuka added. "Mikan told me that when they were little, their pastime was arguing with each other, calling each other names, and all those other things."_

"_Is that so? I guess all those gave good results."_

"_Haha. It did. It really did."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 10:: Moving**

**Mikan's POV**

I was so happy that otou-san approved. I never expected that. Natsume and I are currently looking around the mall. My left arm was locked woth Natsume's right arm. As we were walking around, I could feel eyes looking at us. It's giving me the creeps. I'm not paranoid or anything, it's just that it gives me an awkward feeling.

"They look so cute together!" a random person just squealed.

"Perfect couple!" another person said.

'_This is giving me such an awkward feeling... I never really liked getting so much attention... Unlike this person beside me, he's used to it due to his fan girls._' I thought. He seemed to have read my mind when he answered,

"Oi Little Girl, I know you're getting that awkward feeling... Don't mind them." he whispered to me calmly.

I didn't really bother answering his statement. We passed by this shop, my attention was caught by a sky blue dress. It goes 2 inches past the knee, I think. The style was like a sleeveless top, a white lace was on the waist line. It looked simple yet elegant. I was standing there, dumbfounded and still, as if I lived during the Ice Age and got frozen.

"Oi." the raven haired man called for the tenth time. '_She seems to be in a trance... Typical for someone like her..._' he thought.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. "Ne, Natsume... I want that dress." I pointed like a little child showing his dad what he/she want. I also tugged his shirt which made him annoyed.

"You really are a little girl.." he gave me his trademark smirk. "No.. I won't buy that, it's too expensive." he sticked his tongue out.

"Eh? Doshite?!" I was like a little brat.

"It's too expensive. Let's go Baka Youjo." I let out a sigh.

"Fine..." we walking again around the mall. It was quiet, too quiet in fact. Now, my arm wasn't locked with his. "Anou..."

"Nani?" his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Betsuni..." I looked down and continued walking.

**Normal POV**

The two were walking past a shop when someone recognized them.

"Natsume! Mikan!" a familiar voice called. The two turned around to look at the same time.

"Ruka-pyon!" the brunette beamed a smile at him.

"Hey Ruka." the raven haired man replied. Ruka signaled the two to go there and sit with him, and so they went.

"Do you guys want to eat something?" he inquired.

"Iie." the two said in unison.

"Thanks for the offer Ruka-pyon but you see, we just ate lunch." Mikan humbly replied. "Anyways, how come you never told me, I mean us, that you and Hotaru are married?"

"Well... we were supposed to tell everyone about it during the Christmas reunion but... I don't know what happened. And Hotaru said not to tell you because of your reaction."

"She said that?!" Mikan slammed the table lightly. The two men were shocked by her immediate actions but they kept their cool.

"Oi Ichigo-kara, calm down." the raven haired man told his fiancé. '_Uh-oh... I shouldn't have said that... Shit._' he thought.

"Ichigo-ka-" then it came to her. He saw **it**. "NATSU-" she was cut when Natsume placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Don't be too loud Baka!"

"Mmmmmmmm!!!" (Take your hand off my mouth!!!) she mumbled.

"What?!"

"I think she's saying take your hand off my mouth." Ruka guessed. Mikan nodded.

"Ah." He quickly removed his hand off her mouth. Mikan gasped for air.

"NATSU-" Mikan was about to scream again. Because of Natsume's sharp hearing ability, he quickly knew she was about to do it again. He quickly closed the huge gap between them. Mikan's eyes were as big as saucers. Slowly, she started to close her eyes. He licked her lower lip and she responded to it. It was long, sweet, passionate, and it was true. His hand was grazing up her body slowly until it reached her neck and he pulled her closer to him. Her hands unconsciously made its way up his neck and encircled it.

Ruka, who was shocked by Natsume's sudden actions, was frozen still. Everyone who passed by looked at the two who were kissing.

"Mi-Mikan?? Na-Natsume??" Ruka stuttered. He was twitching.

A minute or two had passed and they parted, both taking in air. A smirk was plastered on Natsume's face while Mikan's face was flushed with 100 shades of red.

"You called Ruka?" Natsume gave Ruka a quick glance and his attention was again drawn by the brunette who was now quiet.

"Ah.. It's nothing." Ruka told him and laughed nervously.

"Hn."

A ring was heard. The ringing sound was from Natsume's cellular phone. He got his phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Son, I just talked to Mikan's mother, I asked her if it's okay that her daughter would transfer to our house." Kaito informed his son.

"And you asked her that without my permission." Natsume was pissed.

"Ahe.." Kaito laughed nervously. "Anyways, her mother said that it's okay with her. The thing is, we're not sure if Mikan would ag-" he was cut.

"Just talk to her." Natsume handed his phone to Mikan. "It's dad."

"Otou-san? Okay..." she grabbed the phone from him. "Uhm... Hello?"

"Mikan dear, I only wanted to ask you if you would want to transfer to our house. I asked your mother about it and she's okay with it."

"Nani?! Transfer to your house?" Mikan was taken aback. "Demo..."

"If you're thinking about your house, your mom said that she would be the one who would live there."

"Demo... Is it okay with Natsume?" she questioned.

"I'll just have to talk to him about that."

"Ah.. Hai..." she answered. '_Living with the Hyuuga's?'_

"What's your decision?"

"Uhm.. I guess it's okay."

"Yeah! Anyways, may I speak to Natsume?"

"Ah. Hai." Mikan handed the phone back to Natsume. "He wants to talk to you."

"Tch," he got his phone back. "What now?"

"She was asking if it's okay with you."

"Whatever."

"Okay. It's settled. She'll be moving today."

"What? Today!" he was surprised and his eyes widened, but he kept composed.

"Yeah."

"Where would she stay is she's moving today?"

"In your room of course."

"She's moving today and gonna stay in my room! Are you crazy!?" he was now shouting.

"Maybe.. Anyways, ja!" Kaito turned off the call.

"Oi, you'll be moving today and you'll be staying with me in my room." he said frankly to Mikan.

"What?!" Mikan was surprised. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Uhm.. Guys, what are you talking about?" Ruka asked, he was being left-out.

"Gomen ne Ruka-pyon... It's just because of a sudden decision between my mom and his dad." Mikan explained.

"Ah. Uhm..." he paused. "Are you two together now?" Mikan looked at Natsume and he looked back. Natsume nodded.

"Hai..." Mikan replied.

"Ah." Ruka nodded. "I wish that the two of you would be happy." Mikan just giggled.

"Anyways, we'll be going. This Baka Youjo still has to fix her things."

"Okay. Ja." Ruka replied as the two stood up.

"Ja." The two said in unison. Mikan waved while Natsume just stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oi. Let's go. You still have to prepare your things."

"Hai." The two of them went to the parking lot and into the car. Natsume drove for 30 minutes and they reached her house. Both of them went down. They were welcomed by Mikan's maids and butlers. "Aya-chan?"

"Hai Sakura-sama?"

"Please prepare my mother's room, she'll be staying here while I'm going to move to another house." Mikan told her. A sad smile crept to Mikan's and Aya's face.

"Oh... I hope that you'll be happy there." Aya-chan told her.

"Anou... Please prepare something for Natsume."

"Hai." Aya-chan quickly went to the kitchen and made something.

"Natsume, just stay there for a while. I'm just going to fix my things. Oh yeah... Aya-chan would be serving you something." Mikan quickly went to her room and changed her clothes. She wore a sky blue top and beige cargo pants. She now let her hair down. Mikan looked for a bag pack in a cabinet. She got her clothes and her undergarments. She stuffed it in the bag neatly. She took another bag and placed there all her purses, and other small bags. And again, she took another bag and placed there all her shoes.

While Mikan was packing her things, Natsume was sitting comfortably on the couch. It was soft and spacious.

"Natsume-sama," Aya-chan called his attention and placed a glass of juice on the table in front of him and some cupcakes. "Please help yourself." She bowed and left.

"Hn," he took a bite on one of the cupcakes on the table. "It's good.."

After a while, small thuds could be heard. Mikan could be seen carrying three bags. Natsume quickly stood up and went to her.

"Here." Natsume extended his hand to help her. Mikan gave him a bag, the one filled with shoes.

"Arigatou Natsume," Mikan saw that there were cupcake wrappers on the table. "Ne, Natsume... What did Aya serve you?"

"Cupcakes and a glass of juice,"

"Cupcakes?!" Mikan quickly knew that the cupcakes served to him were the ones she made because she's the only one who bakes there.

"Doshite?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm... It's just I made those..."

"I never knew that Ichigo-kara knows how to bake."

"NA-"

"Don't scream or else I'll do what I did a while ago." he threatened her.

"Hmph!" Mikan and Natsume then went outside the house. Natsume placed her things in the trunk while Mikan was saying goodbye to her butlers and maids. After that, Mikan quickly went in the car. Natsume then drove off.

A few moments later, they reached the Hyuuga mansion. Natsume went down first and Mikan was dumbfounded by the size of it. Her jaw was dropping. Natsume then opened her door.

"Oi, get out. We're here." Mikan quickly followed. She grabbed her things in the trunk and walked side by side with Natsume towards the entrance door. Mikan kept on blabbering about random things. "Give your things to them. They'll bring those in the room."

"Ah... Hai." Mikan gave her bags. "Arigatou." Natsume was the first one to enter the house followed by Mikan. Their living room was so big, it was like a hotel lobby. A chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room. "Sugoi!!"

Footsteps were heard, the person wasn't walking, the person was actually running. Mikan turned around to see who it was.

"Aoi-chan?"

"Mikan onee-san?" The two stared at each other for a while. Aoi went closer to Mikan and hugged her. "I missed you onee-san..."

"I missed you too Aoi."

"You know each other?" Natsume butted in.

"Yeah." the two said in unison as they parted from the hug.

"How?" the two looked at each other and Mikan winked while Aoi smiled.

"None of your business." both said and they laughed after. Of course, Natsume didn't really seem to care about that, he was just curious.

"Ne, onee-san... What are you doing here?" Aoi tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Your dad, I mean, otou-san asked me to stay here."

"Ah... Matte... Did you say otou-san?"

"Hai."

"So... You're really my sister!"

"Yeah..." Mikan nodded.

"How?"

"She's my fiancé," Natsume went beside Mikan and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sou da ne..."

"Anyways Aoi... I'll see you later. I'm going to take a rest first ne?"

"Hai!"

"Natsume," Mikan called him. Natsume just nodded. He guided Mikan to his room. When they were inside the room, the walls were painted white because of his father. Natsume really wanted the walls to be black. A king-sized bed with black sheets was placed at one side of one of the room. Across the bed was the bathroom. The room had a big window and if you look outside, the view you'd see are the infamous Sakura trees. The bed had a side table on the left with a lamp on it. Near the window, there was a desk and a laptop was placed on it. "I'm gonna change first."

"Hn. Your things are there." he pointed to the bags. "Put them in there." he pointed to a cabinet.

"Hai... I'll do that later," Mikan got a sleeveless shirt, undergarments and shorts. She went in the washroom and changed. She rinsed her face. A few minutes passed, Mikan went out of the bathroom. She walked towards the bed and sat on its edge. Natsume was lying down on the bed, his hands under his head. He was staring blankly at the ceiling.

The next thing they knew, Mikan was already lying down on the bed beside him. Her eyes were getting heavy. She placed herself under the sheets. Soon enough, she fell asleep. Natsume was observing her features.

"She's still smiling when she sleeps..." Natsume told no one but himself.

"Nat-sume..." Mikan muttered in her sleep.

"Still thinking of me Ichigo-kara?" a smile crept up to his face. Yes, a smile not a smirk. It was a shame that Mikan was asleep. A few moments later, Natsume also fell asleep. Mikan stirred and moved towards him. Natsume unconsciously placed his hand around her waist. Mikan snuggled towards him more. Her head was now buried on his chest. Natsume's hug tightened.

Outside...

Aoi was walking down the hall and stopped in front of his onii-san's room. She peeked a bit and he saw her onii-san and onee-san sleeping together in one bed. '_Hehe... That's... nice? I'm happy for onii-san!!_' she thought. She closed the door as quietly as she could as not to wake the two up.

**Natsume's Dream / POV**

_I was in a place unknown to me. It was dark, no light could be seen, just pure darkness._

"_Natsume..." a familiar voice called out, it was faint. "Natsume..."_

"_Mikan?"_

"_..."_

"_Mikan!" I was running, looking for her but I never found her. I stopped. Then everything changed. I was now in a room, it was painted white. I looked down and saw a trail of red footsteps. 'Blood?' I thought. I followed the trail and stopped. I saw a pool of blood. I looked at the center and there I found a person lying down. She, the person, had long brown chocolate hair. Her eyes were half opened. I looked at her intently. "MIKAN!" I screamed to my horror. I went closer to her and knelt down._

"_Natsume..." a smile was visible on her beautiful face._

"_What happened to you?" there was a hint of concern in his voice._

"_..." she just smiled. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. "Aishiteru, Natsume..." then it struck her. She began to stir uncontrollably. "Itai..." She was feeling the pain I felt before, the pain I never wanted her to feel._

"_Gomen Mikan." she stopped when I said her name._

"_When you say my name, it seems that all my troubles and all the pain I'm experiencing are being washed away..." she smiled again, a much wider one. Her eyes were starting to get heavy. "Natsume.." Mikan was attempting to sit, I supported her with my hand. Our faces were only inches apart. I closed the gap between us. Tears started to form in her auburn eyes and soon they started to fall. As we parted, she was breathing heavily. "Natsume... Smile and live for me." Her eyes were starting to close. I placed her down but she kept caressing my cheek._

"_MIKAN!! DON'T!! ONEGAI!!" I pleaded. "I love you, Mikan..." those three words I had a hard time saying finally came out. I saw her smiling._

"_I love you too, Natsume..." She said as her eyes closed fully. Her hand that was caressing my cheek was slowly sliding down and eventually fell. I felt tears form in my eyes. I didn't stop them from falling, I let them slide down my cheeks. I hugged her corpse tightly. Hanging onto it as if it was my life.. The last word she said was my name._

"_MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed._

**End Dream and POV**

Natsume's eyes opened wide. He had a nightmare. He looked at the woman beside him and held her tightly. Beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he held her tighter as if she was his life. He closed his eyes and continued to sleep.

**End of Chapter 10**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: That's chapter 10.. 10 pages!! D: anyways... I might not update as fast okay:( anyways.. i hope you like it. anyways.. I'm not sure if I could insert RxH scenes..**

**Natsume:: yeah yeah.. quit the yapping.. review.**

**Mikan:: thank you everyone!**

**all:: ja!**


	11. First Night with the Hyuugas

**Sara:: Hey everyone:D Thanks so much for the reviews!!**

**Review reply for BOOMx3**

_**Haha.. Okay okay. :) She'll be alive.**_

**Natsume:: Why don't you just send it to the person Ba-ka!**

**Sara:: You're really getting on my nerves[**_**Natsume kawaii!! XD**_

**Mikan:: Ahe.. Anyways.. The story.**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously...**

_Natsume's eyes opened wide. He had a nightmare. He looked at the woman beside him and held her tightly. Beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead._

"_I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he held her tighter as if she was his life. He closed his eyes and continued to sleep._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 11:: First Night with the Hyuuga's**

Mikan stirred around, now facing the wall, opened her eyes slowly. It was 6 in the evening. She found herself in a tight embrace. She yawned. She looked at the person who was beside her, Natsume Hyuuga. He was still asleep.

"Hey..." she whispered.

"What?" Natsume answered, his eyes fluttered open.

"WAAAAH!!!" she screamed. She was now breathing heavily. "Don't do that again... You gave me a fright! Do you want me to die of shock?!" she asked jokingly.

"Stop yelling Little Girl... You're making my ears bleed Baka!!" he removed his hands that were around her waist. Mikan sticked out her tongue at him.

"Bleh!" she slowly got out of bed and started to stretch. "That was a nice long rest, don't you think?" She looked at him with that smile plastered on her face.

"Hn..._For you..._" He muttered the last two words he said.

"I'm getting hungry," the brunette laughed a bit. "Are you hungry Natsume?"

"Yeah," Natsume also got off the bed. He slipped his slippers on his feet. "I'm going."

"Where?"

"To the dining area." he went out the door.

"I'm coming too!!!" Mikan ran after him. When she was out of the room, she looked for him. '_Kuso!!! It's such a big house! Where would I go?!_' she thought. "Oi!! Natsume! Where are you?" she shouted as she started to walk.

"Stop being too loud! I'm just here Baka!" he replied. She turned around and saw him walking to the other direction. "If you want to get lost, go on and continue walking there."

"Eh? Matte!" she ran up to him and eventually caught up with him. "How can you not get lost here? It's such a big house."

"Did you see the signs?"

"What signs?" she had this confused look on her face.

"Those signs." he told her monotonously while pointing to the signs they passed by. Mikan nodded in reply.

After a few moments of walking, they finally reached the dining area. A glass rectangular table was on the center of the room and a chandelier was hanging on the ceiling. Mikan was astonished at the sight. Mister Hyuuga was sitting on one end of the table while Mrs. Hyuuga was sitting on the right side of Mr. Hyuuga. Aoi was sitting beside her mother. When the two entered, the three of them looked at the two.

"Oh. She's the one you were saying dear?" Mrs. Hyuuga referred to Mr. Hyuuga.

"Hai. Isn't she cute?!" Mr. Hyuuga told his wife, squealing.

'_Is he gay or what?_' the three, namely Mikan, Natsume, and Aoi thought. Mikan and Aoi sweat dropped.

"Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga gestured her to come near her. Mikan complied as Natsume sat at the left side of Mr. Hyuuga. "Ah, kawaii kawaii!!" Mikan just smiled. "Take a seat there beside Natsume."

"Hai." Mikan quickly went to her seat and sat down.

"Please do eat." Mrs. Hyuuga told her.

"Ah... Ha-hai." Mikan got some of the food in front of her and quietly ate while the others, except Natsume, were talking.

"Oi. You're quiet today little girl. Something wrong?" he asked her while he continued to chew his food.

"Nothing," she didn't even bother to look at him, she just continued to eat her food.

"Tch. Liar," he muttered.

"Did you say something son?" Mr. Hyuuga turned to Natsume and so did the others except for Mikan.

"Iie,"

"Okay,"

A few minutes passed by, Mikan and Natsume finished eating their dinner. Natsume took Mikan's hand and stood up. Mikan stared at him, confused.

"Come on," Natsume pulled her arm and she stood up. Natsume faced his dad, "Excuse us." he bowed down. Mikan followed. Natsume pulled her out the house and to the garden full of Sakura trees.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Mikan asked while looking around the place.

"..." Natsume kept silent.

"Oi, Natsume?" Mikan felt someone hug her from behind. "Natsume?" she looked at the person. She was right, it was Natsume. He was hugging her tight, his head buried in her hair.

"Tell me, is there something wrong?" he whispered to her. She just shook her head. She turned around to face her and Natsume didn't let go of her. Her head was buried in his chest and she hugged him tight. They stayed like that for quite some time.

"Anou... Natsume,"

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Nothing... I just wanna say that I love you Natsume," hearing this, a smile had escaped Natsume's lips.

"Aishiteru..." Natsume broke the hug. He held Mikan's chin and pulled her closer to him until their lips met. Mikan closed her eyes slowly and so did Natsume. They savored each second of their kiss. Three full minutes passed, Natsume parted the kiss. Both gasped for thing called air.

"Come on Natsume. Let's go in. It's getting cold out here!" Mikan exclaimed as she dragged Natsume to the house.

"I can walk you know! No need to drag me little girl,"

She looked at him and sticked her tongue out. "Bleh!!!" after which, she laughed.

A minute has passed and they're already in the house. The two walked together to their room. In the room, Natsume was in bed, reading his manga while Mikan was taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Thirty minutes passed, Mikan was out of the bathroom. She was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. She dried down her hair. Natsume then went in the bathroom.

By the time he went out, he saw Mikan already sleeping. The air condition unit was already turned on yet Mikan wasn't covered by the sheets.

'_Still forgetful as ever..._' Natsume thought. He went to her side and covered her body with a blanket. After which, he went to his side and lied down. After some time, he fell asleep.

**End...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: I'm sorry if it's too short.. D: I wasn't able to think about anything... D: I'm sorry if it's suck-ish. And... Natsume's OOC.. Gomene... I'll try to make the other chapters longer... I'm so sorry.**

**Natsume:: Damn you.**

**Sara:: (sweat drop)**

**Mikan:: Please review.. :D**

**All:: Ja.**


	12. Good News!

**Sara:: Sorry for the late update... We had our exams and we had a lot of assignments... Ahe... Please understand... Anyways... Here it is:D**

**Natsume:: finally...**

**Sara:: being excited huh:))**

**Natsume:: tch.**

**Mikan:: I'm excited too!!**

**Sara:: Hehe... Uhm... sorry for the short chapter, chapter 11...**

**Disclaimer:: Gakuen Alice is not mine...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Previously...**

_By the time he went out, he saw Mikan already sleeping. The air condition unit was already turned on yet Mikan wasn't covered by the sheets._

'_Still forgetful as ever...' Natsume thought. He went to her side and covered her body with a blanket. After which, he went to his side and lied down. After some time, he fell asleep._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 12: Good news!**

Three months have already passed since Mikan moved with the Hyuuga's. It's a Monday, Mikan and Natsume are currently working, and Aoi has a scheduled date with Youichi. The only people in the mansion were Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga with their maids and butlers. The two were sitting on the sofa, talking.

"When do you think would those two get married?" Mrs. Hyuuga curiously said.

"I wonder... Let's tell Yuka about it and then let's ask the two." Mr. Hyuuga suggested.

"That would be... great" she said. Mr. Hyuuga got his cellular phone and called Yuka.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"Yuka, can you come here?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"Uhm... Why?"

"We have to talk," he laughed a bit.

"Okay... When?"

"Today,"

"Okay... Bye,"

"Bye," Mr. Hyuuga placed the phone down. He faced his wife and said, "Okay! She said she's coming."

"That's good. Anyways... Natsume and Mikan are so cute together! Even though they fight most of the time..." Mrs. Hyuuga complimented.

"Yeah! They're a perfect couple!" Mr. Hyuuga added.

Meanwhile, Mikan is in her office doing nothing.

"Achooo!" She sneezed loudly. "Damn..."She cursed under her breath.

**knock knock**

"Come in," she said. The door opened revealing a blonde man with blue sapphire eyes. "Konnichi wa Ruka-pyon."

"Mikan, you have a meeting today-" Ruka was cut off.

"Really? How come I've not been informed?"

"Wait! Let me finish..."

"Gomen..."

"Anyways... You have a meeting here with Natsume..."

"Ah..." someone then entered the room. The person had messy raven black hair.

"Oi, what's taking so long Ruka?" the person asked impatiently.

"Gomen..."

"Oh... Hi Natsume!" the brunette smiled at him and he returned a small smile but it only lasted for a second.

"Urusai aho..." a vein popped out of Mikan's forehead..

"Uh... I'll leave you two alone..." Ruka was about to walk out the room but Natsume stopped him.

"No need Ruka," he placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder.

"Okay..."

"Oi, Baka. Dad said we have to go home."

"That's all you're gonna say?! Why didn't you just text me?!"

"He said we should come home **together**," he emphasized the word together while her rolled his eyes.

"That's kinda... stupid." Mikan said.

"I know,"

"Uh... I have to go. I still have an appointment."

"Okay..." the two said in unison, then Ruka left.

"Let's go Slow Poke," Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her, more likely dragging her.

"I can walk!" she complained.

"Urusai,"

After a few moments of dragging, Natsume and Mikan are now in the car on their way home.

"I wonder why they called for us..." Mikan muttered.

"I don't know," Natsume answered monotonously.

After a few minutes, they reached the mansion. When they were inside, Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. Hyuuga, and Yuka were in the living room, sitting on the couch. Mr. Hyuuga spotted the two.

"They're here," Mr. Hyuuga said as the two women looked at Natsume and Mikan.

"Okaa-san!" Mikan shouted as she ran to her mom and hugged her. "I missed you," she whispered. Natsume was already sitting down watching the two.

"I missed you two..." Mikan broke the hug and sat down beside Natsume.

"I think that you two are wondering why we called you here..." Mrs. Hyuuga started.

"Well... the three of us talked about..." Yuka continued.

"About the two of you getting married," Mr. Hyuuga finished.

"..." the two looked at each other then away.

"So...?" the adults said.

"So what about the wedding?" Natsume finally spoke up. Mikan just looked at him.

"We were just wondering when. It's been months already you know," Mr. Hyuuga answered.

"If you want one, why didn't you say so? We were just waiting for the three of you," Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Really?" the three said in unison. Mikan just nodded.

"Okay! Then it's settled!" Yuka shouted.

Mikan felt dizzy and said, "I'll just go to the bedroom..." She stood up but before she could make a step, she fainted. Natsume caught her quickly before she could even touch the floor.

"Oi, Mikan," a hint of worry was on his voice. "Excuse us," with that, Natsume headed towards their room. When they were in the room, Natsume placed her gently on her side of the bed and tucked her under the blanket. Natsume went in the bathroom to change his clothes. He came out wearing a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He went to bed beside Mikan and hugged her. "Don't do that... You made me worried," he whispered to her ear. Soon, he fell asleep, hugging her tightly.

Meanwhile, the adults namely Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. Hyuuga, and Yuka are downstairs planning the wedding.

"No! She should wear a peach tube dress!" Mrs. Hyuuga argued.

"White is more preferable!" Yuka retorted back.

"He-hey, calm down you two..." Mr. Hyuuga tried to ease the tension that was forming.

"Urusai!" a voice from upstairs shouted, it was Natsume.

"..." the three adults sweat dropped.

"Anyways... Why not a sky blue dress?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"I think that's okay. What do you say Yuka?" Mrs. Hyuuga looked at Yuka.

"That would be fine," Yuka smiled.

"I never knew you had a sense of colors hon!" Mrs. Hyuuga told Mr. Hyuuga as she slapped his shoulder lightly. Mr. Hyuuga just smiled.

"We're done with the dress... So... Where will the wedding be held?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"They like Sakura trees," Yuka and Mrs. Hyuuga said in unison.

"We have a garden here of Sakura trees," Mr. Hyuuga informed.

"So, we'll just do it here," Yuka suggested.

"Okay!" Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said.

After a few hours, Aoi camed back from her date and told her parents about it.

Natsume woke up but Mikan was still asleep. A small smile was shown on Natsume's face. He slowly sat up as to not wake up the sleeping brunette. He stood up and went sat down on the chair by the desk where his laptop was located. He opened it and checked the things he checks.

"Mmm..." someone muttered, most likely Mikan. Natsume looked at Mikan and saw that her eyes were half-opened. "Hey," she greeted as she rubbed her eyes like a child as she sat up.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"What happened? How did I get here?" she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"You fainted."

"Ah... Okay," she smiled. '_So it's true..._' she thought.

"Hn," Natsume replied as he brought his attention back to the laptop.

Mikan stood up and went to the bathroom. She let out a sigh. She took off her clothes and took a quick shower. She dressed up wearing an orange sleeveless top and shorts. She sat down by the window. Natsume glanced at her.

'_She's awfully quiet..._' he thought. "Oi, what's the problem?" he asked. Mikan didn't reply.

"Oi!"

"Huh?" Mikan looked at him.

"What's the problem?" he repeated.

She looked down and thought, '_Should I tell him?_'. "Betsuni..." she lied.

"You can't lie, you're bad at it remember?" he smirked.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay okay... I went to the doctor a while ago before I headed to work," she paused.

"Go on,"

"I went there because I've been having these headaches for weeks already. I decided to have a check-up. Then the doctor said that..."

"That?" he was getting impatient with her pauses.

"I'm pregnant," Mikan stated. Natsume didn't believe what he just heard. His eyes widened in shock. "Yes Natsume, you heard right. I'm pregnant!"

Natsume stood up and pulled her so that she would stand. He lifted her and swung her around. Natsume was smiling, Mikan was laughing.

"For how long?" he asked.

"The doctor said for a month already," she smiled. He chuckled.

The two went down and told Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga the good news. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga squealed in excitement.

"Really Mikan? I'm happy for you two!" Mrs. Hyuuga congratulated them.

Mr. Hyuuga went near Natsume and tapped him on the back. "You're gonna be a father Natsume."

"I guess I am,"

It was almost dinner time, all of them gathered by the dining area except for Aoi.

"Anyways, we've decided about your wedding," Mr. Hyuuga informed.

"Okay..." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"We'll be doing it here in our Sakura garden," Mrs. Hyuuga smiled as Mikan's eyes widened in joy.

"Yehey!!" Mikan squealed in joy.

"So... When?" Natsume asked monotonously.

"That depends on the two of you," Mr. Hyuuga and Mrs. Hyuuga said in unison.

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other for awhile then nodded.

"The week after next week, is that okay?" Mikan asked.

"Sure,"

"What about my dress?" Mikan smiled as she asked.

"We've already ordered it," Mrs. Hyuuga said. Mikan smiled and nodded.

Aoi entered the dining humming and skipping happily.

"Onee-chan! Onii-san!" Aoi called excitedly. "Guess what!!!! Youichi asked me to be his girlfriend!!" Aoi exclaimed joyfully.

Mikan clasped her hands together and said, "I'm happy for you!"

"Congrats sis,"

"Arigatou!" Aoi bowed as she sat on her place.

'_I see Youichi made a move, nice job little guy_' Natsume thought.

They ate their dinner while they told each other stories. Aoi was very happy and so was Natsume. Each of them laughed when someone shared jokes.

Dinner passed, Mikan and Natsume are already in their room, reclined on their bed. Both were facing each other. Natsume's arms were on Mikan's petite waist. Mikan's arms were wrapped around Natsume's neck.

Mikan smiled at him and he returned the smile back. "Aishiteru, Natsume-kun."

"I love you too, Polka," he smirked.

A vein popped out of Mikan's forehead. "It's Mikan, not Polka," she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Fine, fine, Mikan," he smiled.

"Oyasumi," Mikan said as she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

"Oyasumi," Natsume replied as he watched her. His eyes were getting heavy and without him knowing it, he fell asleep.

**End of chapter 12**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sara:: There you have it:D Hehe. Please review ne:) NO FLAMES please. Arigatou!**

**Mikan:: I'm what? O.o**

**Sara:: Gomen Mikan-chan... Oi Natsume! You're gonna be a father! Bleh! (sticks tongue out)**

**Natsume:: Urusai.**


	13. An Occasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of it characters. I just own the plot of this fanfic. **

**I am so so so very sorry... Really... I wasn't able to think of an idea. Well... I still don't have ANY idea... sigh**

**anyways... let's get on with it... Wish me luck...**

**Previously...**

"_I love you too, Polka," he smirked._

_A vein popped out of Mikan's forehead. "It's Mikan, not Polka," she stuck her tongue out playfully._

"_Fine, fine, Mikan," he smiled._

"_Oyasumi," Mikan said as she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep._

"_Oyasumi," Natsume replied as he watched her. His eyes were getting heavy and without him knowing it, he fell asleep._

**Chapter 13: An Occasion**

The past few days have been very hectic for everyone, meaning Natsume and his family, Mikan and her family, and all their friends. Well... this wouldn't happen if the wedding wasn't set in a few weeks.

Mikan stayed with her mom for those few days instead with the Hyuugas.

"Mikan!!" Yuka shouted from downstairs.

"Yes mom?" Mikan answered from her room.

"Come down here. I need to tell you something!"

Mikan was on her bed, lying down. Her laptop was on her belly; she was chatting with Natsume.

**Mikan:** Natsume... Have to go. Bye bye. :P

**Natsume:** Sure sure...

**Mikan:** Love you.

**Natsume: **Love you too.

Mikan closed her laptop and headed downstairs. Her mom was sitting on the coach.

"Mikan," Yuka called out as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Mikan sat by her mother and asked, "Yes mom?"

"Well... I just wanted to talk to you about your wedding."

"What about it?"

"Well..." Yuka paused and the continued, "I just hope that you're making the right decision about this."

"Mom..." Mikan placed a hand on Yuka's shoulder. "I was never this sure in my life." She gave a small smile to her mother.

Yuka nodded and said, "Well... if that's the case, I'll support you! I really hope that you would be happy with him."

Mikan smiled at her mom and hugged her. "Oh mom..."

Yuka patted her back and whispered, "You know, if I was young right now just like you, I've stolen your Natsume away."

"Mom!" Mikan shot up on the seat.

"I was just joking," Yuka laughed and Mikan started to laugh along with her.

When the two started to stop laughing, Mikan stood up and said that she'll just be in her room.

Once in her room, she sat down on the edge of her bed. A few minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.

"MIKAAAAAAAN!!" voice squealed from the phone.

_Baka Baka Baka._

Mikan smiled inwardly and said, "Hey guys."

"Mikan, we are so excited for you!!" Anna said on the other line.

"Mikaaaaaaan!! You are so lucky!" Nonoko said.

"Will you two shut up already?!" Hotaru commanded coldly.

Mikan sweat dropped. "Uhm... Why did you guys call?"

"Oh... Well, we just wanted to tell you congratulations!"

"For...?" Mikan asked.

"Well, one, you're going to be a mom!! And two, you're getting married!"

"Er... Thanks."

"Are you two done?! We've got work to do." And again... the ice queen had spoken.

"Anyways guys... well, we'll just talk later. It seems that you guys are so busy."

"Yeah... We are..." Anna and Nonoko whined in unison.

"Bye guys. And, good luck."

"Bye!"

Mikan hung up. She continued to lye on her bed and soon, she was hit by unconsciousness.

--

The days remaining have gone by quickly and the wedding was about to start at 5:30 in the afternoon.

Mikan, along with Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna, were inside the house of Natsume, preparing. _(a/n: remember that their wedding would be in the Sakura garden of the Hyuugas.)_

Mikan was sitting down infront of a mirror while Hotaru was fixing her hair.

"Stay still or your hair will be a haystack!" Hotaru reprimanded.

"Gomen... I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Yeah... explain to the judge."

Minutes later...

"There," Hotaru placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder as she showed her a small smile.

"Arigato!" Mikan said as she stood up.

Mikan's hair was made into a bun. Some of her hair were dangling on the sides of her face and were curled neatly. She was wearing an off-shoulder sky blue dress that touched the floor.

"Mikan-chan!! You're so beautiful!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed, their eyes sparkling.

"Ahe... Thanks."

"Anyways, let's go. They're waiting."

Mikan nodded in reply and went out the house, followed by the other three.

--

**Mikan's POV**

The butterflies in my stomach are flipping already due to my anxiety. Kami-sama... help!!

I went out the house and to the garden followed by Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko.

As the garden came into view, the butterflies started to flip even more, making me much more nervous. I could see Natsume, Ruka, and the others from here. But it seems that nobody has noticed me yet.

I sighed in relief. I stumbled a bit. Oh God... I forgot. I'm wearing stilettos. I slapped myself mentally. I forgot that I'm a klutz. Great. I just have to pay attention... I told myself.

As soon as I reached where I would stand, I saw my dad.

"Dad?" I thought.

It seems that he read my mind when he suddenly turned his attention to me. He started to walk to where I was standing; as soon as he reached me, he gave me a bear hug.

"Mikan... You're so beautiful. I'm so happy for you. Your mom told me that you're going to be married last week. And... I made the effort to come here to see you marry the one that you love. And... Would a father even pass the chance to walk her lovely daughter down the aisle?" He smiled.

I felt moisture in my eyes. I hugged him back. "Dad... Thanks. I don't know if thanks would even be enough. I'm so happy that you're here. I know that you're busy with work. I missed you." I said as the tears went down my face.

He pulled apart and wiped the tears. "Okay. Now, let's do this!"

I nodded my head and answered, "Hai!"

The music started to play and everyone's attention were now on those who were walking down the aisle. First, the flower girls, then the ring bearers, the bride's maids, and all the others. And soon, it was our turn to go down the aisle. All eyes were on us as we walked down the aisle. My mom was at my left and my dad at my right.

Natsume was dumbstruck. Ha. If only he could see his face right now. His jaw was hanging a bit. As he realized what state he was in, he quickly composed himself.

I bit my lower lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

And soon, we reached the altar. My dad handed me to Natsume as he reached his hand out to me. I gladly grabbed it.

"Damn... You look hot," he whispered.

"You don't look bad yourself," I answered back as I smiled at him.

The priest started the celebration. We said our vows and slipped in each ones ring.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared.

Natsume leaned closer –his hands on my cheeks- and his soft, gentle lips clashed to mine. I closed my eyes and my hands involuntarily wrapped around his neck. His hand went down my cheek to my arm, and to my waist pulling me closer. His other hand traced my neck down to my collarbone.

He bit my lower lip, asking for entrance and I gladly gave him what he asked.

I moaned in pleasure, enjoying every second of it.

After 2 full minutes, he parted our lips; a smirk was playing on the edge of his. I can't help but smile at him.

A cheer was heard from the people as we turned to look at them. We walked down the aisle, hand in hand, our fingers intertwined.

He led me to the car where our driver was waiting. He opened the door for me and I went in. He followed after me.

We were going to the reception area which I don't know about. The guys were the ones who prepared for this. Every time I asked Natsume where it would be, he would just say it's a secret.

While in the car, I rested my head on his shoulder and his hand was wrapped on my shoulder.

--

The car came to a stop.

"I want you to wear this," he told me while he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"You didn't use that, did you?" I asked skeptically.

"No. I didn't."

"Okay... But I won't wear it!" I said.

"Hn. Don't be stubborn. Just do it," he said as he pulled me to his lap and blindfolded me.

"Fine... What choice do I have anyway? You already placed it."

"Good."

He helped me out of the car and supported me as we walked.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered as I nodded.

He came to a stop and I felt that he was trying to remove the blindfold. As it fell, my eyes were shut tight.

"You can open them now," he said.

And I followed. As I saw the sight, I was in a state of shock. My eyes widened and my mouth opened with a popping sound. He chuckled.

The place was beautiful. Wait... It was more like exquisite. It was over-looking the whole city. All the lights of the city were turned on which gave a very beautiful scene. The sky was filled with stars and a crescent-shaped moon.

As I recovered from the state I was in, I hugged the man beside me. Moisture was building again in my eyes and eventually became tears.

"This is so... great."

"Come on," he said as he led me to where we would be sitting.

The night was great. There were lots of food and everyone danced too. At the end, there was a fireworks display courtesy of one of the business partners of the Hyuugas.

My life, at this point, was very great. Even though at first, my relationship with Natsume was rough, we got past through it and eventually, it became stable and smooth. I know that he's sometimes very arrogant and so full of himself, but I overcame that and started to accept that fact about him. And soon enough, he started to change. He became less arrogant and became more caring and sensitive. Hard to believe right? But... people **do** change if they want to.

Surely, things do change, but I hope that my relationship with him won't change. Well, we'll just figure that out when the future comes. But now, I'm happy and contented with what I have.

That's me, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga, the happy and joyful lady whose life wasn't that good at first but became the best at the end. And that is my love story.

--**END--**

**At last! I have finished it. :D Oh... Don't worry... An epilogue is coming. :) I'm still working on it.**

**Well... At least I've updated, thank heavens for that. :)) I haven't updated for so long... I'm really sorry about that guys.. But I was so busy.**

**I'll mention everyone who reviewed the story on the epilogue to show my gratitude for you guys.**

**I know that this chapter is very... fluffy and all, but I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry if some characters were OOC here.**

**The last part, Mikan's speech, wasn't supposed to be there. But... I placed it there.. Hehe. Hmm... What else... Yeah.**

**Well... Let me think about the epilogue first... If I get at around... 20 reviews, I'll be glad to post it here. :) Hehe... Conditions.**

**Anyways... Since it's summer, I'll update as fast as I can.**

**Sorry if there are errors okay? I was in a hurry to finish this. Hehe.**

**SaraCullen**


	14. Epilogue

A/N:

**A/N:**

**I am so so so so sorry!! Truly, I am.**

**One, for not fulfilling my promise about placing the**

**ones who reviewed here in this epilogue.**

**Two, because I took a lot of time to finish this.**

**School started last June 10 for me.**

**So, I wasn't able to update.**

**And also, there are other reasons why.**

**Anyways, I would really like to thank everyone who has**

**supported this fanfic of mine.**

**And I would also like to show my gratitude to the people who**

**added this to their favorites and alert list.**

**Here it goes. I hope you liked the fanfic.**

**(oOo)**

**Epilogue**

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume!" my wife called/half screamed from our room.

It has been seven and a half months already after her proclamation of her being pregnant. And in those seven and a half months, she's been really having these mood swings. At one moment, she's happy then after a second or two, she'll suddenly cry. And when she's crying she doesn't want to be comforted and she'll say, "You don't understand anything..." Her mood swing are getting on my nerves actually.

"NATSUMEEE!" she called again, louder this time.

"Coming," I answered.

I walked back to the room thinking what she would want now.

I entered the room and saw her lying on her back and caressing her stomach. I walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. I asked, "Yes?"

"Hmm? Nothing..." she answered.

'_Nothing.._'

I sat there idly on the edge, waiting for her to ask me to do something for her. Then, she started wincing in pain.

To tell you the truth, I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. Then I heard her say,

"I think... it's here," faintly.

"What?" I said, not grasping what she just said.

"I said, I think, it's here," she repeated, a little louder than before. But, I still didn't get it. I asked her again, and this time. She screamed.

"Oh... Right, sorry. Come on," I carried her –bridal style- to the car and rushed to the hospital.

I got a wheelchair and sat her there. Then, we went inside and I went straight to the reception desk and said that my wife was about to give birth.

"Sir, could you please wait for a moment?" she asked.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH?! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME, I MEAN US, TO WAIT?!" I yelled at the receptionist.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," she answered, totally freaked out. She called the doctor and after that she said, "Sir, the nurses are coming now,"

"Thank you," I breathed.

After 30 seconds or so, the nurses were there. They transferred her to a stretcher and started to walk briskly to the operation room. _**i'm not sure of what it's called.**_

When we reached the door, one of the nurses stopped me and told me to stay. After that they went in.

I sat on one of the chairs. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. Who knows what might happen.

I got out my cellular phone and sent and SMS to Ruka, Hotaru, and to the others, and also to our parents stating that Mikan's about to give birth.

Ruka replied that he would come to the hospital along with Hotaru and would be arriving in about 30 minutes.

Mom and dad said that they would come and visit because they had a lot of appointments scheduled.

Thirty minutes later, Mikan wasn't out yet and the Nogi couple arrived.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out as the two were running down the hall, both looking worried.

"Where is she?" Hotaru asked.

"Still in there..."

"For how long?" she continued to ask.

"Thirty minutes,"

She suddenly turned pale and looked at Ruka. Worry was written all over her face and was shown in her eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Ruka assured her.

The light on the operation room turned off, signaling that they were done.

The doctor went out and greeted us.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Your wife, has successfully gave birth. She conceived twins, a boy and a girl,"

My eyes widened after hearing the good news. Thank God that nothing bad happened. After a second or two, I composed myself.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes. She's currently in her room, resting. She'll be awake later today, or if not, tomorrow. She's in room 242"

"Thank you," I said. Then the doctor left.

The three of us headed to room 242 and went in. We saw Mikan sleeping soundly on the bed.

Hotaru let out a sigh of relief.

I sat down on the stool by the bed and took her hand in between mine. I grasped it tightly, but not so much, not ever wanting to let go.

"Hey, Natsume, we'll be going," Ruka said.

"Hn,"

"Take care of her, Hyuuga," Hotaru spoke emotionlessly but showed a small smile.

"I will,"

"Bye," Ruka waved and the two went out.

The hours passed slowly as I continued to watch Mikan. Then the next thing I new was I was sleeping.

I felt something move and I jerked my head up.

It was Mikan poking my head.

"Ohayo!" she greeted energetically.

"Ohayo," I said. Then a smile crept up my face, knowing that she's healthy and okay.

She smiled back in return and said, "I wanna see them..."

"Hn,"

I stood up and pushed the button on top of the headrest of the bed.

A few minutes later, a nurse went in.

"Ah, I'll be right back," she said as she went out again.

It was kind of weird that she actually knew what we wanted.

She came back with the babies in her hands. She handed it both to Mikan. One was wrapped in pink, the other wrapped in blue. After handing the babies, she excused herself and left the room.

"What should we name them..." Mikan thought out loud. "Uhm... I want her name to be... Shina,"

"Then, I'll name the boy. Yukio," I said.

"Yukio and Shina..." Mikan smiled as she said the names.

**(oOo)**

**END**

**Okay.. There you go. Yes... I know.. Their parents didn't go to the hospital... I'm really tired. And I'm really sorry if this was a disappointment to you people. Really.. This isn't my best writing.. I'm sleepy... zZzzzzZz**

**Thank you again for all those who supported me. Thank you, really. I can't express how thankful I am here, but I'm really grateful. Did that make sense? Hehe.**

**Well then, I'm hoping to see you guys again in my other upcoming stories. :) Thank you so much again! Take care everyone! :)**

**Signing Out.**


End file.
